Deux soeurs pour un Roi
by Theevilmetalbear
Summary: <html><head></head>Les soeurs Mahariel ont laissé leurs marques au sein du clan de Marathari, mais jamais elles n'auraient pensées laisser leurs marques en Férelden. Alistair/Mahariel/OC</html>
1. Chapter 1

**« Le Ying et le Yang »**

_La guerre faisait rage, les cors résonnaient de par tout les coins du royaume, les maisons brulait laissant les familles démunis, appauvries et désemparés. Les villageois trouvaient refuges dans les chantrie, espérant trouver le salut de leur peuple dans les nombreuses prières qu'ils envoyaient au Créateur et a Andrasté, pour le reste les templiers se chargeraient de leur protection au maximum, enfin, c'est ce que tous espérait. Chaque jour qui passait amplifiait l'angoisse et la peur des gens et peu à peu, beaucoup perdirent espoir de voir finir cette guerre qui devait les libérer de l'emprise des Orlésiens. Humains, comme les elfes, partirent au combat contre leur voisin de pays commun et pour la première fois depuis que les elfes avaient perdu leur terre d'attache, ils s'unirent en délaissant les erreurs du passé pour permettre au futur de leur donner une autre chance de survie commune. C'est ainsi que les Dalatiens de Férelden et les Humains devinrent neutre l'un envers l'autre, car c'est ensemble qu'ils se sont battu pour protéger leur familles et amis. Certes, les vérités se sont perdu au fils des années et quoi qu'il puisse être dit, la parole des humains de pouvoir passe toujours avant celle des étrangers mais caché au fond des forêts et des ruines, les elfes n'ont jamais oubliés le rôle qu'ils ont joués dans cette guerre, pas plus qu'ils ont oubliés d'où ils viennent et pourquoi ils sont ainsi reculés de toutes sociétés… Sous le règne du Roi Maric, les elfes citadins avaient enfin une lueur d'espoir de voir leur minable rang de deuxième classe changer, de pouvoir enfin se lever et de dénoncer les injustices qui leur étaient porter, quant au Dalatiens, leurs forces et adresses au combat avaient prouver au peuple humains qu'ils n'étaient pas un peuple a sous-estimer et cela avait même élever certaine craintes. Cependant, les Dalatiens avaient exprimé le souhait de rester a l'écart des humains par craintes de revoir les évènements des siècles passés se répéter, ils n'avaient pour but que de retrouver leurs origines perdus._

" _Il fut un temps ou les elfes Dalatiens étaient immortels, fiers et habile façonneurs du bois de fer, ils pratiquaient leur arts et vénéraient leurs dieux sur leur terre de l'Ouest jusqu'au jour ou les humains envahirent la Dalatie pour soumettre les Dalatiens aux croyances et coutumes de leurs souverains passé, présent et future. Depuis ce jour, les elfes ont été séparés en deux grandes familles, les elfes citadins et les Dalatiens nomades, les premiers étant ceux qui se sont plié aux exigences des Humains et sont ainsi devenu les esclaves des hommes. Ceux d'entre nous qui avons résisté sommes partis au plus profond des forêts pour y trouver refuge et c'est ainsi que nous avons vécu depuis. Tu vois, dah'len, c'est une riche histoire qui nous précède, un passage rempli de douleur et de souvenir perdus mais chaque nouvelle naissance dans notre clan nous donne un peu plus d'espoir de voir un jour notre peuple recouvrer sa dignité et une patrie bien a elle, jamais plus nous ne serons soumis et toujours nous défendront nos valeurs avec nos vies s'il le faut, alors garde toujours en toi cette flamme qui fait briller nos ancêtres et marche pour un jour nouveau ou les humains verront que nous ne sommes pas disparu. Souviens toi du code qui nous a permis de survivre jusqu'à ce jour et récite le avec cœur, alors peut-être que les Dieux nous reviendront :_

_Vir Assan- Va de l'avant sans hésiter, toujours ton chemin sera éclairé même dans les ténèbres._

_Vir Bor'Assan- Courbe toi mais ne brise jamais, tel le plus résistant des arcs._

_Vir Adahlen- Ensemble nous sommes plus forts, entend et comprends l'appel des loups sauvages._

_Nous sommes les derniers des Elvhenan et jamais plus nous nous soumettrons. "_

Alors que le conteur finissait son récit le plus éducationnel, si bien dit qu'il le racontait sans cesse aux enfants du clan pour être sûr qu'ils ne grandirait pas sans connaitre leurs origines, le vieil homme a la chevelure grisaillé et au visage parcouru d'un vallaslin en honneur au dieu de la connaissance et de l'histoire, reçu les expressions d'appréciations des jeunes Dalatiens qui avaient écoutés son récit du début a la fin. Il était toujours heureux de partager son savoir et ses histoires avec autrui, encore plus avec les jeunes car il aimait a penser qu'un jour ce serait eux qui raconteraient ses histoires a leurs progénitures. Alors que le groupe de jeunes se dispersa pour retourner a leurs occupations quotidiennes, Paivel se permit une petite pause et alluma sa pipe, il en respira une grande bouffé et l'expira doucement dans les airs, admirant de ce fait les ondulations de la fumée provoqués par la douce brise qui flottait sur la plaine, son regard suivit la fumée qui s'effilochait à chaque seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une pair de grands yeux vert porté sur lui. N'importe qui aurait prit peur face a un tel regard de prédateur car en fait, le fixant d'un regard malin se trouvait un grand loup au pelage épais de couleur terre et aux crocs reposés sur une lèvre inférieur noir. Cependant, l'homme elfe resta tranquille et sourit. Il prit une autre bouffé de sa pipe et alors qu'il l'a souffla dans les airs, le loup sortit des buissons et se matérialisa en une belle et jeune elfe a la peau bronzé et aux yeux vert éclatant. La jeune femme gambada vers l'homme, son vêtement léger flottant tout autour d'elle alors qu'elle semblait être portée par le vent et vint prendre place près du conteur en lui affichant un sourire chaleureux.

"Tu sais, tante Ashalle dit que tu est au tabac ce que les nains sont au boissons fortes. "

"Et peut-être qu'elle a raison! Mais je suis vieux et ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que quelqu'un va m'enlever mon tabac! Ça m'aide à garder les idées claires. "

Le vieil elfe ria de bon cœur alors qu'il respira une autre bouffé de tabac bien frais et que la jeune elfe ria de son entêtement. D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, cet homme avait toujours eu une pipe dans les mains et bien qu'il ne le prenne pas mal, il avait souvent été le principal élément des plaisanteries entre adultes lors des soirées ou les adultes se retrouvaient, après avoir couchés les jeunes. Nayaraki, étant nouvellement reconnu comme une adulte, n'avais pas encore eu le loisir d'assister a une de ces soirées car elle avait tant a faire de ses journées que le soir venu elle s'effondrait de sommeil en même temps que ses cousins plus jeunes. En effet, maintenant qu'elle était dans son seizième été, la jeune elfe avait enfin obtenu le droit d'être l'apprentie Archiviste de son clan ce qui était l'un des rangs les plus hauts de la hiérarchie Dalatienne, Archiviste étant le plus haut de tous. Son travail de tout les jours consistait principalement d'études sur les lois des différentes tribus nomades, ainsi que de la magie ancestrale, l'apprentissage des différentes plantes médicinales et de leurs effets ainsi que la gérance des biens de son clan faisait aussi partie des nombreuses fonctions qu'elle devait apprendre a maitriser pour être un bon chef de tribu. Malgré son jeune âge, Nayaraki avait démontrée un sens des responsabilités hors pairs ainsi qu'une volonté inégalé, ce qui avait penché en sa faveur lors des sélections pour l'apprentie car comme tout le monde du clan le savait, ce n'était pas juste le fait que son père avait été Archiviste avant elle qui devait décider si elle avait les capacités requises ou non. D'autre part, ce point fut prouvé quand sa sœur jumelle, Olinyara, avait démontrée toutes les habiletés requises pour être chasseur et avait clairement spécifiée qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir de la politique résultant ainsi d'une jumelle devenant chasseur et l'autre devenant apprentie archiviste, tout pour fasciner les gens qui n'était pas habitués de rencontrer des jumelles aussi différentes malgré leurs ressemblances physiques.

"Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que ta sœur est partie en patrouille, tout va bien? ", Demanda alors Paivel pour sortir Nayaraki de sa rêverie, elle avait complètement oublié qu'il était la.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas ou était passé sa jumelle mais elle pouvait sentir que rien de grave n'était arrivé.

"Rien de spécial mais… Elle est partie avec Tamlen donc…. ", Nayaraki afficha un sourire à la fois gêné et malin ce qui fit rire Paivel. Il se redressa sur ses deux pieds et fourra sa pipe dans sa poche de chemise avant de s'étirer un peu.

"Les jeunes! A peine fiancés et ils partent déjà se cachés dans les bois. Enfin bon… personnellement ils devraient se marier tout de suite s'ils ne peuvent contenir leur passion. "

Sur ce, Paivel s'éloigna et retourna a ses livres d'histoires laissant une Nayaraki rêveuse et envieuse de sa propre sœur. Alors que l'automne approchait a petit pas, Naya savait que sa sœur porterait probablement l'enfant de Tamlen d'ici a leur dix-septième anniversaire en hiver et qu'a cette date l'été suivant, une petite créature mi-Oli, mi-Tamlen gigoterais dans son berceau. Mais alors que sa sœur filerait le parfait bonheur, que fera l'autre? Elle poursuivrait son éducation pour devenir Archiviste et n'aura sans doute pas la chance de vivre un amour aussi pure et puissant, car elle devait ce rendre a l'évidence, aucun homme de son clan ne l'intéressait malgré les quelques compliments qu'elle pouvait recevoir d'eux a l'occasion. Même ses amis d'enfances qui commençaient à voir la femme qu'elle devenait ne pouvait satisfaire son cœur, peut-être était elle trop difficile? Avec un soupir, Nayaraki se leva et retourna auprès de Marethari, l'Archiviste.

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt dense et inhabituellement silencieuse, le jeune couple de Dalatiens supposé patrouiller les alentours, en profitèrent pour s'échanger quelques baisers langoureux à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. C'était l'après midi et bientôt ils devraient retourner au campement pour faire leur rapport, bien qu'il n'y ait absolument rien à dire. Olinyara agrippa la tunique de Tamlen et le ramena vers elle lorsque celui-ci essaya d'aller regarder un peu plus loin, sous prétexte qu'il avait entendu quelque chose mais le jeune elfe au cheveux blond s'en tint a ce qu'il affirmait, quelque chose bougeait non loin d'eux et il était curieux d'aller vérifier son origine.

"Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un animal ne t'emballe pas sur un rien. "

"Des shems. "

Affirma soudainement Tamlen alors qu'il prit son arc entre ses mains et s'avança vers ce qui semblait être un groupe d'humains, évidemment perdus s'ils avaient réussis a ce retrouver jusque la. Retrouvant alors son sérieux, Olinyara prit elle aussi son arc et ses flèches et suivit son fiancé a travers les buissons épais jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse apercevoir le dit groupe d'humains. Ils n'étaient pas armés et seulement trois, mais ils semblaient étrangement nerveux comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à se reprocher, c'est alors que Tamlen fit signe a son amie de le suivre, ils allaient interroger ces trois hommes avant qu'il ne puisse trouver le campement elfe. Les deux elfes sortirent de leur cachette et pointèrent leurs armes vers leurs cibles ce qui eut comme résultat que les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent net dans leur course et ils levèrent les mains au ciel en suppliant les étrangers de ne pas les tuer.

"Que venez-vous faire ici? Vous êtes sur un territoire privé. "

"N-nous…nous avons entendu parler de….ruines anciennes et nous avons pensé…"

"Vous avez pensé faire un coup d'argent. Misérable je devrais vous tuer…qu'en dis-tu Oli? "

"Des shems qui ose s'aventurer dans notre foret pour y voler des vieilles babioles qu'ils pensent pouvoir revendre…vraiment tous les mêmes… Ils ne doivent pas ressortir de ce lieu qu'ils ont profané. "

Olinyara regarda Tamlen du coin de l'œil et lui renvoya le sourire amoureux qu'il lui avait lancé, il aimait cette femme qui pensait comme lui sur presque tout les points et bien qu'ils n'aimaient pas particulièrement tuer ils aimaient a penser que c'était un nécessaire pour leur peuple. Les humains prirent peur quand ils comprirent que les deux dalatiens ne leur épargnerait pas la vie et prirent la fuite en espérant échapper au flèches et à l'œil habile des elfes mais deux tombèrent en un instant alors que le troisième se dépêcha de trouver refuge derrière les arbres, sa cachette fut cependant rapidement inutile, alors que Olinyara lui envoya une flèche entre les deux yeux au premier coup d'œil. Le couple abaissa alors leurs armes et examinèrent les alentours mais aucun signe d'autres humains. Olinyara laissa sortir un soupir, elle détestait les humains et n'éprouvait donc aucun remords pour ses actes mais lorsqu'elle pensa aux éventuels problèmes que cela pouvait engendrer pour son clan et pour sa sœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Tamlen de son coté ne semblait pas ressentir le moindre remords ou signe de culpabilité et au contraire, il fouillait les dépouilles pour y prendre les quelques objets que les humains avaient découverts dans les dites ruines, c'est alors que son regard se posa sur une ancienne tablette elfique. Plutôt légère, la tablette était parsemée de runes elfiques dont Tamlen ne connaissait pas la signification, elles étaient très anciennes. Ceci était la preuve physique qu'il y avait bien des ruines non loin de la qui n'attendais que des Dalatiens pour résoudre les mystères du passé et a en croire l'étincelle de curiosité qui brillait dans les yeux de Tamlen, il était plus que partant pour allé en expédition dans les dites ruines, ce qui fit soupirer Olinyara. C'était bien son fiancé, chaque fois que quelque chose d'inhabituel arrivait il était le premier en ligne pour savoir ce qui se passait et malgré elle, elle se retrouvait toujours sur ses traces à le suivre partout dans ses petites aventures qui a la fin, lui rappelait ce pourquoi elle l'avait choisit lui. La vie de nomade c'est bien mais si ennuyeux…

"Je serais bien curieux de voir ses ruines…nous passons par ici depuis des années et jamais nous ne les avons aperçu…Étrange tu ne trouve pas? "

"En effet…Mais ne t'emballe pas trop Tamlen, il serait plus sécuritaire d'en informer les autres avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, c'est la règle et tu le sais bien. "

"Je sais mais je préfère m'assurer de la validité de ces ruines avant d'avertir le clan, cela ne prendra que quelque minutes, je te le promets. "

Sur ces mots, Tamlen enlaça Olinyara amoureusement et la regarda fixement dans les yeux, la suppliant d'un air de bébé de le laisser y aller mais la guerrière se montra intouchée par sa tentative de persuasion, jusqu'à ce que son amoureux dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et lui fasse changer d'idée. Elle grogna de mécontentement alors qu'il la regarda avec un sourire de vainqueur, ce sourire qu'elle aimait voir autant qu'elle détestait ce qu'il signifiait, car cela voulait dire qu'elle avait succombée à sa requête, encore une fois.

"Je déteste quand tu fais ça…"

"Tu ne déteste pas tant que ça car tu es encore la. "

La jeune elfe tenta de garder un visage sévère mais elle n'y parvint pas pour longtemps, car il avait raison sur ce point, elle ne pouvait lui résister et c'est pourquoi elle se trouvait la devant lui encore et encore. Avec un soupir, elle laissa tomber l'air sérieux et afficha un sourire, qui avait-il de mal a vérifier l'emplacement de quelques ruines après tout? Tamlen lui renvoya son sourire et agrippa doucement la main de sa bien-aimée, l'entrainant dans les profondeurs de la forêt a la recherche de vieux prestige d'un passé glorieux qui appartenait a leur peuple, cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua l'atmosphère tendu et froide qui se refermait sur eux alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus vers l'inconnu.

Des oiseaux s'envolèrent précipitamment des arbres dans un cri de peur a glacé le sang, un vent inhabituellement hostile virevolta a travers les hautes herbes, les buissons et les feuilles ce qui souleva la curiosité du clan Dalatien. L'archiviste Marethari scruta les horizons a l'aide de ses sens raffinés et écouta les sons de la nature, son apprentie affichait un visage d'horreur et de peur mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Les gens du clan ralentirent leurs déplacements et tous scrutèrent les alentours, quelque chose d'hostile avait fait son apparition dans la forêt avoisinante et même les Hahls, créature docile et amis des elfes semblait énervés, ce qui ajouta aux inquiétudes de l'éleveur de Hahls qui alla retrouver Marethari.

"Qu'es-ce qui se passe…les Hals sont inquiétants, ils semblent dérangés par quelque chose…quelque chose dans la forêt. "

L'archiviste, femme elfe d'un certain âge aux cheveux grisaillés rattaché sur sa nuque ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, elle se contenta de regarder le dresseur avec questionnement comme si elle espérait trouver la réponse dans ses yeux puis elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupé par le regard défaillant du dresseur. Elle tourna la tête pour jeter un œil sur ce qui pouvait bien attirer son attention et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle aperçu son apprentie Nayaraki se transformer en loup et s'enfuir dans la forêt.

"Nayaraki! N'y va pas toute seule!", mais son appel se perdit dans le vent. Marethari se tourna alors en direction de IIen, l'artisan et marchand principal du clan et lui demanda de rallier quelques chasseurs pour suivre Nayaraki et essayer de découvrir la source de tous se bouleversement. _Quel mal c'est abattu sur nos forêts…_

Nayaraki, dans sa course effrénée, ne porta nullement attention a ce qui se passait autour d'elle, seulement cet horrible sentiment de mort et de douleur lui tiraillait les tripes ce qui lui fit penser que le pire était arrivée a sa sœur. Un attribut important qu'elle gagnait en se métamorphosant en loup était qu'elle pouvait retracer n'importe qui grâce aux traces d'odeurs qu'ils laissaient par terres, sur les feuilles, les troncs d'arbres, etc. C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva rapidement dans un lieu qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, de vielles ruines tombés et enfouis sous des siècles de mouse et de branches se trouvait devant elle et a son grand déplaisir, les traces de sa sœur et Tamlen allait directement a l'intérieur.

_Qu'es-ce qui leur a pris de pénétrer dans ces ruines sans en avertir le clan__… _ Sous sa forme animale, Nayaraki renifla les alentours, était-ce possible que le mal vienne de cet endroit? Pourtant il n'y avait rien de particulier…peut-être avaient-ils évités le danger en ce réfugiant dans les ruines? C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'intéressant, ou plutôt d'inquiétant, car il y avait les traces de pas d'une autre personne qui n'était visiblement pas elfe et leur fraicheur laissait savoir que cette personne était venu _après_. Manifestement, quelque chose se tramait la dedans et Nayaraki était déterminer à savoir ce que c'était, pas question de rester sans bouger quand la possibilité que sa sœur sois en danger était toujours grandissante par les minutes qui passait.

Le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort et cela ajoutait à l' endroit une touche mystérieuse, ce qui fit penser que de la magie était a l'œuvre mais cela n'empêcha pas la méta morphe de pénétrer dans les ruines, prudemment et avec tout les sens au aguets. L'entré donnait accès a une grande chambre partiellement encombrés de bloc de pierres et de grosse racine, la chambre était sombre et froide et alors que Nayaraki s'y enfonça de plus en plus elle remarqua a plusieurs reprises des petits tas d'ossements ici et la, avec souvent une arme reposant non loin, ce qui pouvait laisser penser que ses ossements était sois d'anciens combattants ou bien pire…La louve circula dans un labyrinthe de couloirs tous aussi sombre les uns que les autres et qui étais tous gravés d'anciennes écritures que l'apprentie archiviste reconnu comme étant de l'époque Tévintide mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'étais pourquoi ces ruines était d'architecture Dalatienne. Certainement si elle avait plus de temps, elle s'amuserait à déchiffrer ces textes et ces symboles pour en connaitre les secrets mais malheureusement, maintenant n'étais pas le moment et elle poursuivit son chemin, toujours en suivant la trace d'Olinyara et Tamlen, ainsi que de l'inconnu qui les suivait. Peu de temps après, le labyrinthe s'ouvrit sur une immense façade de pierre, gravé de plusieurs symboles tout le long de son contour et protégé par une statue d'un ancien dieu païen. _Mais…que fais cette statue ici…vraiment cet endroit est un vrai mystère…et comment ne l'avons-nous jamais trouvé auparavant?_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des bruits de mouvements provenant de la chambre de l'autre coté de la façade sacré et Nayaraki s'approcha sans faire le moindre bruit pour tenter d'apercevoir l'inconnu qui avait suivit les deux dalatiens précédemment, mais ce qu'elle vit la renversa émotionnellement et elle s'élança immédiatement a l'intérieur, défiant l'intrus qui s'y trouvait de ses crocs aiguisés. L'homme qui se trouvait la, se redressa tranquillement en apercevant la louve visiblement fâchée et a sa grande surprise, il levant les mains dans les airs en signe de paix mais l'elfe méta morphe ne s'y laissa pas prendre tout de suite, car l'humain se tenait au milieu d'une chambre vide avec sa sœur inconsciente et en sanglé a ses pieds. Elle chercha la pièce d'un coup d'œil rapide mais ne trouva aucune trace de Tamlen ce qui la fit grogner encore plus, si l'humain était responsable elle ne se retiendrait pas.

"Vous êtes l'une des leurs? ", Demanda-t-il alors, a la grande surprise de Nayaraki. Étonnée, elle rentra les crocs et le regarda un instant avec attention.

"Je puis vous assurez que cela n'est pas de mon fait, je vais tout vous expliquer mais nous devons sortir d'ici avant tout. ", Continua-t-il pour la rassurer. Un instant plus tard, l'animal se transforma en une jeune elfe, aux cheveux bruns comme les arbres, tressé sur sa tête en une couronne délicate et sophistiqué. Peint sur ses joues était l'un des nombreux symboles des divinités que les Dalatiens vénérait et ses yeux était d'un vert émeraude qui reflétait la bonté et la sagesse mais lorsqu'elle lui apparut, ses yeux trahissait son mode de défense. Sa beauté parût déconcentrer l'humain, ou peut-être était-ce qu'il réalisait le danger qu'elle pourrait représenter s'il tombait dans son mauvais coté, car elle était mage.

"Ou es Tamlen? L'autre elfe, ou est-il? "

"Je ne sais pas, quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux, il n'y avait qu'elle. "

Nayaraki analysait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre avec précaution, elle avait suivit les traces et Tamlen était venu dans cette pièce en même temps qu'Olinyara, c'était impossible qu'il est abandonné sa fiancée blessé ici, d'autant plus que la chambre n'avais qu'une voie d'accès. Le regard de l'humain se faisait pressant alors qu'elle hésitait à lui faire confiance mais elle devait se rendre a l'évidence, sa sœur avait besoin de soins urgents, il fallait la ramener au campement au plus vite.

"Suivez-moi. Je vais vous guider hors de cet endroit et jusqu'à notre campement. ", Dit Nayaraki d'une voix sérieuse avant de retourner a sa forme animale.

_Il fait froid….je suis toute seule…alors que je pensais ne plus revoir la mort d'aussi près…Oh, Maman, Papa…Est-ce que vous êtes la pour m'emmener avec vous? _

Devant Olinyara se trouva deux figures partiellement ombrés qu'elle reconnu comme étant ses parents depuis longtemps décédés. L'ancien archiviste du clan, son père, tenait la main de sa femme, qui avait aussi été son apprentie, le premier avec ses épaules carré et les cheveux aussi blond que le blé, la deuxième avec sa longue chevelure ébène et son visage de fée, comme elle était belle et jeune…elle n'avais que 23 ans a cet époque…Cependant, alors que la jeune guerrière les examina elle remarqua qu'ils hochèrent lentement la tête comme s' ils désapprouvaient sa présence.

_Attendez, que voulez vous dire? Pourquoi ne puis-je resté avec vous? , _Olinyara couru pour rejoindre ses parents, mais le chemin ne s'écourta jamais, au contraire, il semblait s'allonger et plus elle courait plus elle s'éloignait, alors elle arrêta et elle senti une larme rouler sur sa joue. Était-ce de la peine ou de la colère? Elle ne pouvait pas dire…Et c'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, une voix familière qui lui fit voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, c'était cette voix qui la suivait depuis bien avant sa naissance, la même et la seule qui lui apporte réellement la paix. Elle se retourna sur elle même, cherchant désespéramment à voir d'où elle provenait et c'est alors qu'_elle _apparut, son reflet dans l'eau, sa moitié vivante, la lune de son ciel, sa sœur jumelle, Nayaraki. L'elfe mage semblait en lévitation alors qu'elle avança au travers de tous les esprits et des arbres qui habitaient cet étrange endroit et quand elle l'approcha, Nayaraki prit sa main et la pressa dans les siennes avec son sourire chaleureux.

_Je pensais t'avoir perdu...mais tu vois, même si nous ne sommes pas physiquement proches, nous serons toujours liés car nous ne sommes qu'un en fait. N'oublie jamais cela d'accord? _Et elle sourit encore, un vent invisible déplaça les quelques mèches de sa coiffure ainsi que son vêtement de magie et elle entraina Olinyara avec elle vers un portail de lumière qui c'était matérialiser un peu plus tôt. Olinyara ne c'était jamais senti aussi bien, mais alors qu'elle y repensa, ce n'étais pas la première fois que sa sœur lui venait en aide ainsi…dans ce monde, elle seule savait retrouver son chemin vers le monde réel. Quand les sœurs traversèrent le portail, une lumière aveuglante brilla et Olinyara se senti tomber mais elle n'avait pas peur car elle savait que sa sœur lui tenait la main, ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle ressentit avant d'être assiégée de douleur.

"Elle reviens parmi nous! Olinyara, est-ce que tu nous entends? Réponds-moi!_ " _Supplia la voix familière de Merrill, la guérisseuse, alors que la jeune guerrière retrouvait lentement ses esprits. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite mais ses oreilles fines lui permirent de savoir qu'il y avait deux personnes avec elle non loin, elle reconnut le toucher de sa sœur qui lui bandait le bras droit.

"J'ai réussi à la ramener mais je ne peux pas dire combien de temps la reconnexion avec son corps va prendre, elle semblait prête à toute abandonner…_"_-

Sur les mots de l'apprentie archiviste, Olinyara ouvrit les yeux en un sursaut et regarda autour d'elle, au grand soulagement des trois femmes présentent. Nayaraki s'approcha du lit ou était couchée sa sœur et lui prit la main en la serra doucement, elle affichait un regard empreint de tristesse et de douleur ce qui était peu habituel chez elle, cela souleva des inquiétudes chez la guerrière. Ses yeux émeraude se levèrent pour regarder Marethari qui fit son entrée dans la caravane, l'archiviste avait opté pour le regard sans émotions et cela inquiétait énormément Olinyara qui savait que trop bien que cela signifiait un mauvais présage. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de sa sœur et se poussa en position assisse, non sans gémir de douleur en chemin, avant de parler d'une voix sèche et rauque comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours.

"Qu'es-ce qui m'est arrivée? _"_

La caravane qui abritait la blessé sembla soudainement se refermé sur eux tandis que le silence régna pendant une bonne minute, les trois elfes échangèrent des regards sinistres et Marethari soupira, acceptant de prendre la parole. Elle frotta ses yeux fatigués, cherchant les mots justes a utiliser et regarda finalement Olinyara d'un regard indéchiffrable.

"Tu as été touché par la souillure de l'engeance, dah'len. Tamlen et toi n'avez pas respecté les règles et vois ou cela nous a menés, nous sommes en deuil d'un de nos enfant. J'ai réussi à atténuer les effets de la souillure sur toi mais cela n'est que temporaire. Je suis désolé. _" _

Nayaraki étouffa un court sanglot au mot «temporaire », elle ne pouvait penser que sa sœur allait subit le même sort que Tamlen…Peu importe ce qui lui était arrivé, car personne ne le savait. Le chasseur avait disparu sans laisser de trace, seulement Olinyara avait été retrouvé par Duncan, le Garde des Ombres et bien que ce dernier ait brisé le miroir, il n'y avait aucune évidence que Tamlen ait survécue. Les informations s'accumulèrent dans l'esprit d'Olinyara, et petit à petit, elle se remémora toute la scène, les ruines qui semblait dater du temps d'Arlathan, les corridors sombre et froid emplit de la présence permanente de mort et le miroir si hypnotisant que Tamlen avait touché. Les cris de son bien-aimé résonnèrent dans sa tête et elle tenta de les faire taire en se bouchant les oreilles, laissant son corps tomber sous l'emprise de la douleur et de la faiblesse alors qu'elle s'écroula dans le lit. Nayaraki se précipita vers sa sœur et la prit doucement dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement alors que la guerrière pleurait silencieusement la perte de son amour. Ne pouvant supporter de voir l'une des femmes les plus fortes du clan ainsi meurtri par le chagrin, Marethari ordonna à Merrill de sortir et de quérir la présence du Garde des Ombres, et toutes deux sortirent alors de la caravane, laissant les deux sœurs pleurer ensemble.

Lorsque le commandant des Gardes des Ombres trouva l'Archiviste, celle-ci était dans son aravel, grand véhicule qui était en quelque sorte la maison des elfes nomades et après avoir reçu l'autorisation, Duncan prit place à l'intérieur. L'homme conserva un regard neutre mais ses yeux montrait qu'il était inquiet pour l'elfe blessé, ou inquiet de la situation, peu importe ses motifs, il avait exprimé le souhait de contribuer a la guérison de la jeune femme et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait a discuter avec Marethari. L'archiviste et lui était des connaissances de longue date, plus d'une fois les Dalatiens avait croisé la route du Commandant et celui-ci avait toujours été amicale envers les elfes, il avait même partagé avec eux qu'il souhaitait voir un jour les elfes retrouver une terre d'attache sur laquelle leur peuple pourrait de nouveau s'épanouir en toute liberté et sans craintes. Alors que Duncan expliquait a Marethari la nature de l'étrange virus qui empoisonnait le système de la guerrière, il lui proposa par la même occasion une solution qu'il était sur, pourrait aider la malade à guérir. Il souligna sa force de caractère, sa loyauté et son inévitable talent a l'épée, talent dont il avait été témoin dans les ruines alors qu'elle seule avec son bien-aimé avait terrassé un nombre incalculable de monstres sans pour autant savoir leur origines. Le Garde des Ombres demanda la permission à l'Archiviste de prendre Olinyara sous sa responsabilité, de lui faire passer l'Union qui ferait d'elle un membre de son armé d'élite et d'utiliser sa force pour vaincre les engeances qui se ralliaient au Sud. Marethari hésita pendant un moment, elle connaissait bien le tempérament de la jeune elfe et savait qu'elle porterait sur ses épaules le remord et le chagrin de la mort de Tamlen durant toute sa vie, elle craignait donc que cela nuise a sa concentration et que la guerrière prenne des risques inutiles. En ces temps sombre, la dernière chose qu'Olinyara avait besoin était de partir a la guerre, d'autant plus qu'elle se porterait beaucoup mieux avec la présence apaisante de sa jumelle près d'elle, mais Duncan ne pouvait prendre avec lui qu'une seule recrue.

"_Elle porte déjà en elle la souillure, elle a plus de chance de survivre a l'Union que sa sœur qui n'a nullement été en contact avec. "_

Cette phrase fut suffisante pour convaincre l'Archiviste qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, si Olinyara ne participait pas à ce rituel mystérieux de l'Union, ses chances de survie était presque nulle car la souillure la transformerait en une créature horrible au service d'un mal encore inconnu. Avec un soupir de tristesse, Marethari approuva d'un signe de tête qui semblait lourd, elle ne voulait pas que Olinyara quitte le clan mais c'était son seul espoir, et donc, elle et Duncan sortirent finalement de l'aravel et retournèrent a la caravane de soin pour annoncer a la jeune guerrière qu'elle devrait partir pour Ostagar avec le Garde des Ombres. Alors qu'ils approchèrent, Nayaraki et Olinyara sortirent toute deux de la caravane, la première arborait un visage d'inquiétude alors que la dernière s'annonçait sérieuse et déterminé et cela fit sourire légèrement Duncan. Il avait vu juste. Cette femme avait un fort caractère, nul doute qu'elle savait quand faire place aux émotions et quand il fallait être sérieux, mais alors qu'il l'examinait plus en détails, la frappante ressemblance avec la belle mage a ses cotés fit détourné ses pensées. Elles étaient, comme tous l'avait déjà dit, très similaire en apparences avec leur visage aux même formes, leurs cheveux de même couleur et leurs yeux aussi brillants l'une que l'autre. Les seules différences était que l'une était une guerrière en armure aux cheveux court et que l'autre était une mage portant un linge léger et aux cheveux long. Les pensées du Commandant furent alors interrompues brutalement quand Nayaraki s'exclama qu'il n'était pas question que sa sœur aille sur le champ de bataille dans son était.

"_Marethari! Vous ne pouvez pas laissez faire cela! Le clan est en deuil et vous pensez à la guerre?"_

"_Je n'ai pas le choix, dah'len. Je préfère l'envoyer avec le Garde des Ombres plutôt que de la voir mourir ici, surtout quand il est sa seule chance de survie. "_

"_N'êtes-vous pas capable de la guérir totalement? Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que nous pouvons faire. Je vous en pris, Marethari, nous venons de perdre Tamlen je ne veux pas…"_

Les mots de l'apprentie archiviste furent coupés par Olinyara, qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de lui faire signe de se taire. Duncan fut témoin, comme en parlais les légendes, de ce lien puissant et silencieux qui unit des jumeaux car alors qu'il les regarda en attente d'une réponse, il constata que les sœurs se parlait du regard et bien que cela ne dura que quelque secondes, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cela était sans aucun doute le lien le plus fort qui existe.

"_Bien que cela ne m'enchante guère, je vais le faire. J'ai encore espoir de retrouver Tamlen, s'il a été capturé par les engeances, je le retrouverai. "_

"_Alors, bienvenue dans la Garde. J'ai foi que le Créateur veille sur vous et sur votre chemin. A propos, nous n'avons pas été promptement présentés, mon nom est Duncan, commandant en chef des Gardes des Ombres de Férelden. "_

Sur ce, Duncan croisa les bras a la manière des guerriers et il s'inclina légèrement en avant. Olinyara étudia son mouvement et le répéta adroitement, avant de se retourner vers sa sœur qui semblait soit au bord des larmes ou sur le point d'exploser. Elle la prit dans ses bras et Nayaraki marmonna des mots en langue elfique avant de laisser libre court à ses larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues et sur la tunique d'Olinyara.

"_Shh...S'il-te-plait, j'ai besoin de ton support plus que jamais….J'ai fait mon choix et je te demande de l'accepter…Je dois le retrouver, es-ce que tu comprends? "_

Nayaraki secoua la tête et étouffa ses sanglots avant que ceux-ci ne devienne trop bruyant. Elle ne pouvait expliquer le sentiment qu'elle ressentait mais c'était comme si une partie d'elle se détachait de son être et s'en allait librement dans les cieux. Elle se sentait impuissante face a cette situation et peut-être que c'étais le cas car elle ne pouvait rien faire face a l'amour que sa sœur ressentait pour Tamlen et cet amour était si puissant, qu'il lui donnait la force de se battre contre l'enfer pour le retrouver.

Le soir venu, le clan entier se rassembla autour d'un gigantesque feu qui avait été allumé en l'honneur du présumé défunt. La coutume dalatienne voulait qu'un arbre soit planté en l'honneur des morts comme espoir qu'il y avait toujours une vie pour chaque décès, mais dans ce cas-ci, il était impossible de le faire car il n'y avait pas de corps sur lequel planter la germe, alors les elfes décidèrent d'honorer leur frère en lui allumant un feu comme phare et en chantant et dansant pour guider son esprit vers les plaines de l'au-delà. Marethari supervisait la cérémonie mais son âge ne lui permettait pas de prendre en charge le chant et la dance de « L'appel », c'est pourquoi son apprentie devait prendre les rennes et chanter la chanson pour guidé l'esprit. Malgré la peine que cette cérémonie représentait, Nayaraki ne se retint pas et mit toute sa peine et sa douleur dans sa voix, ce qui ajouta de l'émotion au chant. Sa voix était dite angélique et ce chant sacré donna réellement l'impression que le Créateur pourrait les entendre, après tout, il avait déjà céder a la voix d'Andrasté.

Le clan dansa et chanta avec l'apprentie, laissant le vent transporter leur mélodie au delà des arbres et des nuages en espérant que leur frère pourrait trouver la paix. Lorsque le chant fut terminé, tous s'agenouillèrent et prièrent les dieux de leur venir en aide mais Olinyara n'avait pas le cœur à prier, pas après ce que les dieux avait laissé faire dans ces ruines et elle alla retrouver Duncan, qui était en retrait du groupe mais qui semblait tout de même envoyer une prière au Créateur. Lorsqu'il senti quelqu'un approcher, il ouvrit les yeux et attendit que l'elfe le rejoigne.

"_Nous partirons quand vous serez prête. Le mieux serait de partir maintenant, nous avons deux jours de marche avant de rejoindre Ostagar. "_

"_Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps. Je rassemble mes affaires. "_

Sur ce, Olinyara tourna les talons et disparu dans la noirceur de la nuit, laissant Duncan seul avec ses pensées. Le Garde des Ombres ne resta pas seul bien longtemps, car à peine quelques minutes plus tard la jeune guerrière vint le retrouver, une longue épée et un arc sur le dos ainsi un sac de cuir sur l'épaule, et lui annonça qu'elle était fin prête à partir. Le commandant acquiesça et lui fit signe d'ouvrir la marche, mais elle hésita un instant et Duncan devina qu'elle débattait si elle devait faire ses adieux ou simplement partir sans dire un mot.

"_Un adieu n'est jamais éternelle. Tôt ou tard vous vous retrouverez, mais pour l'instant vos chemins se séparent. ", _Dit Duncan, de sa voix grave et mature alors qu'il attendait patiemment qu'Olinyara se décide.

Elle observa longuement sa sœur qui priait silencieusement près du feu et elle revit son visage lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'accepter son destin, ses yeux qui l'avaient supplié de ne pas partir. Elle sentit son cœur chavirer dans sa poitrine, elle non plus ne pouvait supporter d'être séparée de sa sœur mais il le fallait et c'est sur la pensée qu'elle pourrait retrouver son fiancé qu'Olinyara ramassa toute sa force et son courage et s'éloigna.

"_Nous partons. ", _Dit-elle aDuncan alors qu'elle passa sous ses yeux et ouvra la marche.

Alors que l'elfe et le Garde des Ombres traversèrent la lisière pour rejoindre le sentier de la forêt, Olinyara chanta silencieusement une vielle chanson folklore qu'elle avait entendu sa sœur chanter a plusieurs reprises, c'étais une chanson qui était clairement un au revoir et elle se souvint soudainement que sa sœur l'avais chanter particulièrement souvent les quelques années suivant la mort de leurs parents et curieusement, elle ne put s'empêcher de chanter les paroles dans sa tête comme si cela était un quelconque réconfort.

"_When the light begins to fade and shadows fall across the sea,  
>There's a dream that will not sleep, a burning hope that will not die.<br>So I must go now with the wind, and leave you waiting on the tide._

_Time to fly, time to touch the sky.  
>One voice alone, a haunting cry, <em>

_One song, one star burning bright_

_May it carry me through darkest night_…._"_

Le vent souffla doucement à travers la plaine, chatouillant les hautes herbes et les fleurs endormies. Le campement semblait loin et le tracé de fumée que le feu laissait flotter dans les airs indiquait que les dalatiens avait réduit la densité du feu pour qu'il redevienne normal. Peut-être avaient-ils remarqué l'absence du Garde des ombres? Olinyara secoua la tête et recouvra son air sérieux, elle devait oublier tous cela maintenant, car elle allait devenir une Garde des Ombres, elle avait une mission importante a mener a terme et son but premier était de retrouver Tamlen. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du remord, comment avait réagit sa sœur en réalisant qu'elle était partit sans dire un mot? Elle essaya de ne pas trop y penser et plutôt, elle recommença a chantonner la chanson dans sa tête pour oublier et c'est alors qu'elle crut entendre la voix de sa sœur chanter avec elle.

"_Rain comes over the gray hills, and on the air, a soft goodbye.  
>Hear the song that I sing to you<br>when the time has come to fly._

When I leave and take the wind  
><em>And find the land that faith will bring,<br>the brightest star in the evening sky  
>is yours to find for me.<em>_"_

"_Tu vois, même si nous ne sommes pas physiquement proches, nous serons toujours liés car nous ne sommes qu'un en fait. N'oublie jamais cela d'accord?__ "_


	2. L'enclin rassemble les gens

"**L'enclin a ça de bien qu'il rassemble les gens****"**

Les quelques jours de voyage que Duncan avait prédit c'étaient avéré être plus ou moins sept jours et c'est au matin du huitième jour qu'Olinyara aperçu au loin ce qui semblait être les ruines d'une forteresse qui avait certainement été dominante des siècles auparavant. Juchée sur le haut d'une vallée surplombant les terres sauvages, la fortification semblait aussi résistante qu'a l'époque de son apogée et alors que le duo approcha de ce qui semblait être l'entrée, l'elfe remarqua les statues, éternelle témoins des siècles qu'avait vu passé ces ruines et elle s'arrêta net, l'air ébranlée. Duncan arrêta lui aussi et regarda les statues inauguré par les Tévintides bien des siècles avant leur ère mais il ne dit pas un mot, préférant donner un peu de temps a sa recrue car il connaissait ce que ces ruines représentait pour elle désormais.

"_Tous semble me rappeler ce qui est arrivé, ou plutôt ce qui n'aurais pas dut arriver.__ "_

"_Ces ruines ont vues bien des choses au fil des années, et malgré tout, elles sont toujours la, fier messager qui nous rappelleront toujours ce pourquoi elles ont été érigés. __"_

Olinyara contenais ses larmes au plus profond d'elle-même, elle était toujours hantés par les évènements qui avait bouleversés sa vie quelques jours plus tôt et pourtant, malgré tout cela elle gardait espoir de réparer les erreurs du passé et de retrouver Tamlen. Sans plus se prononcer, la guerrière referma son cœur, en se jurant de ne plus se laisser déconcentré et reparti en direction d'Ostagar, bientôt rejoint de Duncan. L'homme avait cela de bien qu'il ne posait pas de questions inutile, il avait comprit que la jeune femme avait besoin de temps et que la dernière chose qu'elle avait besoin était de recevoir des mots de sympathie d'un étranger, pour cela, Olinyara le respectait. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la forêt pour le suivre, Duncan n'avait pas perdu de temps pour lui enseigner tous ce dont elle devait savoir sur la guerre a venir, sur l'ordre des Gardes des Ombres et sur les privilèges qu'elle pourrait obtenir si elle remplissait son rôle avec loyauté et discipline, malgré tout, il c'était montré très patient et courtois face a l'elfe ce qui avait crée un lien de confiance et de respect mutuel assez rapidement, au grand soulagement du Commandant. L'homme leva les yeux en direction du pont qui se trouvait a quelques lieux plus loin, le pont en question était assez bien conservé et il remarqua que sur celui-ci traversait une petite escorte de garde qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Duncan s'arrêta et fit signe a Olinyara d'en faire autant, ce qui souleva la curiosité de la jeune femme, elle suivit son regard et remarqua a son tour l'escorte de gardes ainsi qu'un homme portant une fabuleuse armure en or qui resplendissait au soleil de midi. La guerrière n'en croyait pas ses yeux, quel pitié devait-elle afficher de porter une simple tunique de cuir relevé de quelques bandes de fer face a cette armure de haute qualité et de toute beauté. Alors que le petit groupe avança vers eux, Duncan murmura a Olinyara de ne pas parler a moins qu'elle ne soit demandé et la jeune femme allait protester quand l'homme a l'armure d'or accouru vers eux, un large sourire au visage et salua Duncan d'une poigne d'épaule, ce qui semblait embarrasser le plus vieux des hommes quelque peu.

"_Il est bon de vous revoir mon ami! J'allais justement envoyer des hommes à votre recherche.__ "_

"_Nul besoin, Votre Majesté. J'étais creux dans les forêts, je crois que vos hommes n'aurait été d'aucune aide.__ "_

"_Je vois que vous avez été en contact avec les elfes Dalatiens.__ ", _Dit l'homme qui avait été appelé Majesté alors qu'il porta son regard sur Olinyara. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun doux et presque enfantin et malgré la repousse blonde sur son menton et ses joues, tout de lui criait qu'il était de rang supérieur, ne serait-ce que par sa posture et son langage. _"__Holà mon amie! Puis-je connaitre votre nom?__ "_

Olinyara l'examina quelque secondes de plus avant de répondre. Il était sans aucun doute le roi des humains, sa présence était royale et malgré tout il ne semblait pas éprouver de rancune et de dédain face à un elfe. La guerrière aurait tout donné pour lui balancer toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait, pour lui faire savoir comment les elfes était traités mais la bonté et l'innocence qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux mit un frein a ses envies dévastatrices.

"_Mon nom est Olinyara, Seigneur Humain__ "_

"_Enchanté. Peut-être accepterez-vous de discuter avec moi lorsque tout ceci sera terminé? Je dois vous avouez que mes conseillers ne sont pas avide de parler des elfes, je crois qu'ils me prennent pour un imbécile et m'empêchent constamment d'aller dans le bas-cloitre. Malgré tout, je serais très curieux de voir ce qu'ils ont a caché, et vous me feriez un honneur si vous acceptiez de m'éclairer sur le sujet .Qu'en dites-vous? __"_

Olinyara n'arrivait pas à cacher sa surprise d'entendre ainsi le Roi de Férelden lui demander de lui révéler tout les problèmes auxquels les elfes des bas-cloitres faisaient face. Elle regarda en direction de Duncan, qui se tenait à une distance respectueuse et alors qu'il lui fit un signe positif de la tête, lui-même surpris mais non moins content d'entendre ainsi le jeune Cailan s'exprimer, elle força un sourire et hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation. Le Roi lui rendit son sourire, le sien beaucoup trop joyeux pour les circonstances et il tourna les talons pour rejoindre son escorte avant de s'adresser a Duncan encore une fois.

"_Ainsi donc, j'aurais le grand Duncan a mes cotés. Malheureusement, cette guerre n'en ait pas une des légendes et nous l'avons emporté par trois fois déjà, l'issue de ce soir n'en sera pas différente. Je dois cependant retourner auprès de Loghain pour planifier notre stratégie d'attaque.__ "_

"''_Malheureusement', Majesté?__ "_

Le Roi Cailan afficha un sourire confiant avant de tourner le dos et de s'éloigner, suivit de son escorte.

"_J'espérais une guerre pareil au légende, avec un Archidémon a la tête des engeances, mais nous n'avons rien de tous cela, je ne m'en fais pas pour ce soir.__ "_

Et sur ce, le Roi traversa le point et disparut dans l'activité qui grouillait a l'intérieur de la forteresse, laissant un Duncan soupirant avec Olinyara qui arquait un sourcil. Décidemment, cet homme avait un esprit très insouciant et Olinyara ne pouvait s'empêcher de questionner sa force de capacité a gérer un royaume mais elle n'en dit rien à haute voix. Il avait été très respectueux envers elle, ce que beaucoup de ses sujets ne faisait pas quand ils croisaient des Dalatiens, elle secoua la tête doucement et se tourna vers Duncan, qui paraissait inquiet. Il se frotta les yeux avant de faire signe a sa recrue de reprendre son chemin vers la forteresse.

"_Le Roi m'a l'air plutôt…confiant.__ "_

"_Oui. Trop. Il ne comprend pas l'ampleur du problème mais être confiant fait partit de son rôle de souverain. Il doit rester positif pour garder le moral de ses troupes au maximum, mais je ne vous cacherai pas que ce qui nous attend n'est pas qu'une simple bataille, un réel enclin se prépare et nous devons être prêt a l'affronter.__ "_

"_Que dois-je faire__? "_

"_Pour l'instant, vous avez carte blanche, je dois aller préparer la cérémonie de l'Union. Laissez moi un moment et quand vous serez prête, trouver mon cadet, Alistair et venez me retrouver. Vous voudrez certainement récupérer quelques provisions ou faire un tour par le forgeron.__ "_

Ils arrivèrent a l'entrée du campement de l'armée et c'est seulement a cet instant qu'Olinyara réalisa que c'était vraiment une guerre. Des tentes étaient plantées ici et la, des forgerons s'activait a réparer les armes et armures des soldats tandis qu'un peu plus loin un groupe d'homme était rassembler a genoux devant quelques femmes portant des robes de couleurs éclatantes, ils semblaient prier mais les vêtements qu'elles portaient était inconnu a l'elfe. Olinyara acquiesça à l'ordre de son commandant et Duncan la salua a la manière des soldats, les bras croisés sur la poitrine avant de partir vers la gauche et de disparaitre dans les ruines.

L'elfe soupira longuement quand elle fut laissée seule. La voila, elfe dalatienne, dans un campement d'humains, prête à participer à une guerre qu'elle s'entêtait à dire n'étais pas sienne, sous le service d'un Roi trop inconscient et en ligne pour participer a une cérémonie dont elle ignorait tout.

_Génial. _Pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle marcha prudemment au travers du campement.

Elle marcha près d'un endroit, quelque peu à l' écart du reste ou des mages tournaient en rond, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensible et sous l'œil attentif de quelques templiers, qui lui firent signe de dégager. La massive armure des templiers ne donnait pas envie a l'elfe de rester plus longtemps et elle décampa un peu plus loin, non sans être prise de curiosité a l'égard de ces mages, sa propre sœur étant dotée de pouvoirs magiques. Ses pas la menèrent vers un autre coin du campement, ou l'elfe aperçut un homme complètement dévêtit et garder prisonnier dans une cage suspendu a une poutre, le tout garder sous surveillance par un unique soldat qui dévorait un petit plat sous les yeux suppliant du prisonnier. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insensible à la souffrance d'autrui? Ne pouvant laisser passer une telle injustice, Olinyara s'approcha du soldat qui délaissa des restes dans son plat et elle lui demanda de donner la part qui restait au prisonnier. Le soldat la fixa un moment, contenant cet air hautain et dédaigneux que la dalatienne avait tant vu chez ces êtres, elle ne broncha pas cependant et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en attendant patiemment mais le soldat lui explosa de rire au visage.

"_Aw, l'elfe veux se porter au secours des gens? Cet homme est un déserteur et il mourra déserteur, c'est certainement pas un elfe qui changera quoi que ce soit. Alors maintenant, fiche le camp d'ici, tu pollue mon air.__ ", _L'homme éclata de rire a nouveau et se tourna vers le prisonnier en donnant des coups sur les barreaux, ce qui fit reculer le détenu de l'autre coté de la cage et il ajouta: _"__Tu devrais me remercier! Tu pensais qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de mourir en tant que déserteur, eh ben regarde, t'aurais pu être sauvé par un elfe!__ "_

Olinyara sentait son sang bouillir a l'intérieur de son corps, ces hommes n'avait donc aucune pitié même pour les autres de leurs races? Ses mains se replièrent en poings serrés sur ses cotés, elle essayait fort de contrôler sa colère mais c'était trop à endurer alors elle se jeta sur le soldat en l'empoignant par la gorge. L'homme essaya de crier à l'aide mais sa voix était étouffée par l'emprise solide de l'elfe.

"_Des gens comme vous ne devrait pas exister! Vous n'êtes qu'un ignorant soldat qui a plus de coup de langue que de coups d'épée a son actif! Alors qui va être sauvé par un elfe, dit moi? Je pourrais t'épargner une mort héroïque sur le champ de bataille et te tuer avec rien, a cet instant.__ "_

Les mots de l'elfe sortirent comme des poignards de sa bouche tellement ils étaient empreint de colère et de haine et le soldat commençait réellement à manquer d'air mais Olinyara ne desserra pas son emprise pour autant, elle était déterminé à radier le monde d'un de ces être horrible qui ne pouvait voir que les elfes était autre chose que des esclaves même des siècles passées. Cependant, alors qu'elle était sur le point d'en finir avec le soldat, une main agrippa son épaule et la tira par derrière, libérant de ce fait l'homme qui tomba par terre en respirant toute l'air qu'il pouvait. Olinyara se débattit mais l'homme qui la tenait était très fort et elle ne pouvait que gigoter entre ses mains, alors elle se tourna pour le regarder et fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait certes d'un homme, mais qu'il paraissait à peine plus vieux qu'elle, toutefois, il n'en était pas moins très résistant car nul des coups de la femme ne semblait l'affecter.

"_Je comprends votre colère mais sachez que le tuer ne règlera rien.__ "_

"_Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.__ ", _Siffla Olinyara entre ses dents alors qu'elle décida de s'épargner une fatigue stupide et cessa de se débattre.

Elle respira pour se calmer et lorsque l'homme sentit ses muscles se détendre un peu, il la relâcha de son emprise, et comme s'il avait comprit la source du conflit, le jeune homme prit le plat des restes du soldat et les donna généreusement au prisonnier, qui le remercia infiniment et le bénit du Créateur. La dalatienne ne bougea pas, gardant les yeux fermé et continuant de respirer pour se calmer mais elle entendit tout de même le jeune homme parler au soldat et lui demander de garder le silence ou bien il aurait à faire a quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, elle ne peut discerner le reste, et pourtant, cella fonctionnait car l'homme se releva et reprit son poste comme si de rien n'était. Olinyara ouvrit les yeux et vit le jeune homme lui faire signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle ne fit pas, elle croisa les bras avec entêtement et soupira.

"_Est-ce que c'est un rituel chez vous les humains, dès que vous aider quelqu'un ils doivent vous suivre ensuite? Parce que j'ai déjà eu cette expérience, une fois me suffit.__ "_

"_Eh bien, non. Mais si vous désirer rester ici par vous-même, avec le regard pénétrant des autres qui ont vu la scène, je vous souhaite bon courage.__ "_

La dalatienne arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais lorsqu'elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule elle vit qu'un certains nombres de gens avait assisté a son attaque envers le soldat et que nombre d'entre eux la dévisagea d'un air méprisant. Bien sur, ils ne comprendraient pas les raisons de l'attaque et elle n'avait aucune envie de se justifier à eux de toute façon, alors elle décida finalement de suivre le jeune homme, au moins cela était plus rassurant que de se promener seule dans cette meute de loup. Tout deux marchèrent plus loin, hors de vue de ces gens et ils allèrent vers le centre du campement.

"_L'enclin a ça bien qu'il rassemble les gens, vous ne trouvez pas?__ "_

"_Vous êtes vraiment bizarre…__" _, dit l'elfe en regardant ailleurs.

"_Haha, on me le dit souvent. C'est plutôt injustifié je trouve. Mais trêve de plaisanterie, je me présente, mon nom est Alistair, je suis le cadet des Gardes des Ombres.__ "_

"_Ah! Alistair? Eh bien, vous êtes du genre bizarre qui arrive au bon moment alors. C'est justement vous que je cherchais.__ "_

"_Vous me cherchiez? Comment cela…Attendez…Vous êtes la nouvelle recrue de Duncan, non? J'aurais du le savoir plus tôt, quel imbécile je fais.__ "_

"_En effet.__ "_

"_Que vous êtes la nouvelle recrue ou que je suis imbécile?__ "_

Olinyara ne répondit pas tout de suite a la question d'Alistair, plus elle y pensait et plus elle voulait dire « les deux » mais finalement, elle décida de tout simplement rester silencieuse sur le sujet.

"_Je suis Olinyara__",_ répondit finalement l'elfe_, _alors qu'elle regarda attentivement son futur frère d'arme. En le regardant, elle avait un sentiment de 'déjà vue' malgré le fait que c'étais leur première rencontre, elle ne pouvait expliquer mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet homme. Ces yeux d'un brun doux et enfantin la regardaient avec fascination et sa petite repousse châtaine sur le menton démontrait qu'il était théoriquement de son âge ou bien qu'il faisait attention à son apparence, ce qu'elle ne pouvait croire quand elle sentait l'odeur de sueur qui émanait de son armure brun souillé. Il s'était écoulé quelques secondes ou les deux c'était examiner mutuellement, et Olinyara remarqua qu'il portait beaucoup d'attention sur son visage et instinctivement, elle porta une main sur sa joue.

"_Qu'y a-t-il ? ", _Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

"_Je viens de remarquer qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de femme dans l'ordre, mais toutes celles qui font parties de l'histoire était de grande guerrière qui on accomplit des exploits presque aussi grand, sinon plus, que leur confrères masculin.__"_

"_Oh quelle joie! Si je n'avais pas déjà de pression d'être la seule de mon genre parmi votre bande de zozo que vous appeler soldats, maintenant c'est tout changé! Merci infiniment!__"_

Visiblement offusqué du commentaire, Olinyara secoua la tête d'exaspération et tourna les talons, elle ne savait pas ou elle allait mais si elle pouvait ce retrouver assez loin de l'imbécile Alistair pour sauver sa santé mentale, ce serait déjà ça de gagner. Elle l'entendit l'appeler mais elle fit la sourde oreille et poursuivit son chemin, mais Alistair la rattrapa et la suivit toute en tentant de s'excuser, affirmant qu'il voulait dire le plus grand bien et qu'il n'avais nullement l'intention de lui mettre la pression sur les épaules. L'elfe fit mine de ne pas écouter, et son attention fut alors porté sur le bruit de jappement qui venait d'un enclot non loin de la, le jappement semblait être un bruit d'agonie et Olinyara accourut dans la direction de l'enclot, ou un homme en tunique de cuir restait penché sur la clôture et semblait désespéré. Dès qu'il la vit approché, l'homme sembla recouvrer une lueur d'espoir et il demanda a l'elfe si elle serait capable d'entrer dans l'enclot pour museler le chien, car celui-ci avait besoin d'être soigné dut a une infection de sang d'engeance. Olinyara s'étira le cou pour voir le chien dans l'enclot et comme l'homme l'avais prévenu, il était dans un sale état mais il semblait désespérément vouloir sortir.

"_Les chiens mabari sont des chiens extrêmement loyaux, et celui-ci a perdu son maitre lors de la dernière bataille. Je pense qu'il veut retourner là-bas pour mourir au coté de son maitre, mais d'un coté comme de l'autre, s'il n'est pas soigné, il mourra." _

"_Puis-je faire quelque chose pour aider? "_

Le maitre-chien, ainsi qu'il s'était présenté, sourit a Olinyara et lui donna la muselière pour qu'elle entre. Il la prévint cependant de laisser le temps au chien de la sentir sinon il pourrait être agressif. Lorsqu'elle fut a l'intérieur de l'enclot, l'elfe s'agenouilla près du mabari et le regarda doucement, ses blessures était pansées et il ne saignait pas, toutefois lorsque le chien releva la tête pour rendre son regard a l'elfe, elle y vit la sagesse, l'intelligence et la force d'un guerrier vétéran. Les histoires sur ces chiens disait qu'ils étaient presque aussi intelligent que les humains, et qu'ils choisissaient eux-mêmes leurs maitres, lesquels ils servent tout au long de leurs vies. En regardant le chien, étendu devant elle ainsi, Olinyara comprit que les histoires à leurs sujets étaient fondées, alors elle s'inclina légèrement et leva la muselière devant le chien, comme si elle lui demandait silencieusement la permission de le museler. Alistair et le maitre-chien regardèrent la scène, ébahi par ce qui ce passait sous leurs yeux, c'était comme si une conversation avait lieu entre l'elfe et le chien. Le maitre-chien murmura quelque chose a propos des dalatiens et d'une légende qui disait qu'ils avaient un lien privilégier avec la nature et les animaux grâce aux siècles qu'ils avaient passées a errer dans les forets et que certains d'entre eux avait même reçu le don de parcourir les immensité sauvage sous forme animale. Alistair l'écouta, fasciné par ce qu'il racontait et se demanda alors si la nouvelle recrue ne serait pas une de ces créatures qui peuvent se transformer en animal.

"_Avec un caractère comme le sien, elle se transformerait sans doute en ours ",_ chuchota-t-il en direction de l'homme avec un sourire malin,mais l'idée d'avoir pu offusquer un ours ne l'enchantait guère, car il imaginait bien qu'elle ne ferait d'une bouchée de lui et de ses répliques humoristiques. C'est alors que la porte de l'enclot s'ouvrit et qu'Olinyara en ressortit.

"_Voila, c'est fait. "_

"_Fantastique. __Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Cependant, si vous désirez toujours aider ce chien, peut-être accepteriez-vous de me rapporter des fleurs médicinales, si jamais vous sortez dans les terres sauvages?__ "_

"_Je le ferai, __si j'en trouve, je vous en rapporterais.__ "_

Sur ce, le maitre-chien la remercia une fois de plus et sur intervention d'Alistair, ils repartirent car en effet, ils c'étaient certes produit plusieurs choses depuis que l'elfe était arrivée mais ils ne devaient pas oublier que Duncan les attendaient. Olinyara et Alistair partirent donc a la recherche de Duncan, ils n'échangèrent aucun autre mots de tout le long de la recherche et ils se trouvèrent soulager de le voir près du feu au centre du campement. Quand ils approchèrent, Olinyara remarqua tout de suite les deux autres hommes qui était avec le commandant et lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent, Duncan leurs afficha un regard sévère qu'Olinyara ne lui connaissait pas mais elle entendit près d'elle, Alistair qui avala de travers, il semblait nerveux de voir son commandant ainsi.

"_Vous êtes en retard. ", _Affirma le Commandant, d'une voix ferme. Visiblement, quelque chose était arrivé après son arrivé au campement.

"_Pardon Duncan. Nous avons eux quelques…contretemps.__ "_

"_Autres que de déranger nos mages Alistair? Et vous, Olinyara, j'ai été plutôt surpris d'apprendre que vous avez commencée un conflit quelques minutes à peine suivant votre arrivé.__ "_

La femme elfe ne répondit pas, gardant un regard sérieux et une posture droite, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle avait fait et les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'en prendre à un garde étaient les siennes seulement. Ses yeux restèrent rivés sur le sol, attendant patiemment la punition qui suivrait mais il n'en fut pas ainsi.

"_J'étais la quand tous est arrivé, Duncan, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle a tout fait pour éviter ce conflit. Le soldat n'a pas mesuré la force de ses mots.__ "_

Olinyara jeta un regard interrogatif a Alistair, qu'il ignora, et Duncan les observa un instant avant de soupirer, il ne pouvait en vouloir a son cadet de protéger sa recrue, la fraternité était importante au sein de l'ordre mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de ternir l'image de la Garde des Ombres, étant donné leur histoire.

"_Très bien. Oublions tous cela. Concentrez-vous sur votre prochaine mission. C'est simple. Dans les terres sauvages, il y a un fort qui appartenait a la Garde des Ombres, il a été abandonné quelques centaines d'années auparavant lorsque nos rangs ne nous permettaient plus de le protéger. Il y aurait des documents officiels, des traités d'alliances provenant des différences nations de Férelden. Vous comprendrez qu'il est impératif de les récupérer.__ Deuxièmement, j'ai besoin que chacun de vous remplisse une fiole de sang d'engeances que vous aurez tuer dans les marais."_

"_Du sang d'engeances? __Vous voulez dire que nous allons devoir les affronter seuls?__ "_

"_Pourquoi es-ce que c'est nous qui devrions aller chercher ce sang? Je suis sur que vous en avez en réserve quelque part.__ "_

Olinyara regarda les deux hommes qui étaient la quand elle et Alistair étaient arrivés, au premier regard elle n'en avait rien pensé mais de les voir se plaindre et essayer de se défiler lui fit rouler les yeux d'exaspération. Surtout que l'un d'entre eux était assez costaud, plus qu'Alistair et qu'il semblait être en mesure de pouvoir courir au centre de l'action sans problème, a croire que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Duncan les fit taire et demanda à Alistair de leur expliquer pourquoi cette mission était aussi importante. Il expliqua que cela était en fait le premier test pour rejoindre la Garde des Ombres, que chaque recrue devait être en mesure de défier une engeance et de la vaincre, car c'est le rôle principal de l'Ordre, vaincre l'enclin. Il ajouta aussi que le groupe ne serait pas seul dans les terres sauvages car un groupe d'éclaireurs avait été dispersé un peu plus tôt pour contrôler l'apparition des engeances et qu'ils aideraient si nécessaire. Les deux hommes parurent quelque peu soulagés mais ils ne donnaient pas du tout l'impression qu'ils étaient fiables si jamais la vie de l'un ou l'autre était en danger et Olinyara décida de prendre les devant et de guider le groupe dans la nature. Duncan accepta mais nomma tout de même Alistair chef du groupe, car de eux tous, il était le plus expérimenté. Le jeune Garde des Ombres accepta, quoi que quelque peu nerveux d'avoir sous sa responsabilité trois personnes mais son commandant le rassura en lui rappelant qu'il avait une dalatienne de talent avec lui pour le guider. Alistair jeta un regard du coté d'Olinyara, qui était en pleine introduction avec les deux autres recrues et il reprit courage.

"_Vous avez raison. Que le Créateur vous préserve, Duncan.__ "_

"_Que le Créateur nous préserve tous. Allez chercher de l'équipement, je vous veux de retour le plus tôt possible. "_

Alistair acquiesça et le salua pour retourner auprès de l'elfe. Il se fit introduire à Daveth de Dénérim, voleur de basse-rues, ainsi qu'a Ser Jory de Golefalois, Chevalier de l'armée du Iarl Eamon. Alistair admit avoir grandit a Golefalois et donc, les deux guerriers entamèrent une conversation, laissant Olinyara derrière seule avec Daveth.

"_Vous savez, je suis passé a deux doigt de me faire pendre, ces engeances ne me font pas peur, je surveillerai vos arrières sans problèmes", _Dit-il avec un sourire mesquin tout en reluquant la femme de haut en bas.

Le regard que la guerrière lança a l'intention du voleur aurait facilement put cracher du venin. Elle l'empoigna fermement par le collet et le fixa de ses yeux vert furieux.

"_Tentez quoi que ce soit, humains, et je peux vous assurer que vous ne voudrez plus jamais toucher une flèche de votre misérable existence. "_

Les yeux de Daveth semblait sortirent de leur orbites aux mots de la dalatienne, visiblement, il n'aimait pas la perspective des choses. La jeune femme lâcha prise et s'en alla rejoindre Alistair et Jory, qui examinait les nombreuses armes et armures disponible sur l'étalage du forgeron non loin de la. Le voleur resta sans voix et avec un frisson d'appréhension, il rejoignit le groupe, tout en gardant une distance sécuritaire entre lui et la femme, ce qui laissa un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

"_Bon, prenez le strict minimum, si nous sommes chanceux, nous serons de retour avant la tombé de la nuit. ", _Ordonna Alistair d'un air confiant tout en remplissant une sacoche d'herbes médicinales, de pansements et d'eau.

"_Sinon ? "_

"_Je ne sais pas pour vous mais l'idée de dormir dans le marais ne me plaint guère, alors je vais faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. ", _Ajouta-t-il, en réponse au commentaire de Jory. Le templier jeta un œil du coté de l'elfe, qui testait les différents arcs disponible, afin de choisir le meilleur. Elle connaissait visiblement ces armes et l'idée de l'avoir avec eux pour leur expédition lui conférait un certain soulagement, elle avait un bon caractère, il avait confiance qu'elle ne craquerait pas sous la peur et qu'elle remettrait les deux autres a leurs place si le besoin était.

Lorsque le groupe fut fin prêt a partir, tous armés et leurs sacoches remplit d'herbes de soin, ils sortirent dans les marais. Le bruit de la lourde porte de garde se refermant sur eux, eu l'effet d'un coup de marteau, car quelques secondes après la tension était au maximum.


	3. Les circonstances

**« **_**Les circonstances ont mêlées mon destin aux leurs »**_

Le groupe de recrue, mené par Alistair le cadet de l'Ordre, pénétrèrent donc dans les terres sauvages de Korkari. A peine eurent-ils quitté Ostagar que Ser Jory commençait déjà à s'inquiéter de leur survie et il supplia ses compagnons de ne prendre aucun risque inutile, ce qui fit rire Daveth qui prenait un malin plaisirs à faire craquer des branches d'arbres pour déranger le chevalier. Olinyara ouvrait la marche, suivit d'Alistair qui jetait constamment des regards derrière pour s'assurer que les deux hommes suivaient malgré leurs conflits incessants. Ils s'aventurèrent plus profond dans le marais et bientôt, une épaisse brume apparut sur le sol, recouvrant les racines, roches et autres obstacles, ce qui rendit le trajet un peu plus difficile. La dalatienne eu la brillante idée de prendre appui sur une branche solide qui lui servit aussi de guide au travers de tous ces obstacles et bientôt, le groupe remarqua que la forêt était de plus en plus sombre. Tous étaient aux aguets.

"_Le feuillage est épais, c'est tout. __",_ Se rassura Jory, épée a la main alors qu'il fermait la marche.

"_J'ai entendu pleins d'histoires sur ces marais. Les légendes racontent qu'ils sont habités par des Chasinds, des monstres inimaginables et des sorcières en plus! Maintenant on peu compté dans le lot les engeances apparemment.__ ", _Ajouta Daveth, visiblement amusé de la situation. Le voleur avait dit plus tôt venir d'un petit village dans les alentours de Lothering, alors il devait certainement connaitre ces histoires mieux que les autres.

"_Je ne crois pas ces histoires. Elles sont tellement vieilles et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'aventuriers qui se sont aventurer ici et qui on vu de telle créatures.__ "_

"_Ce que vous êtes bêtes Ser, évidemment que vous n'avez jamais entendu les histoires d'aventuriers, car ils ne sont jamais revenus, voila tout.__ "_

Olinyara écoutait la conversation de Daveth et Jory et se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire, les humains était les meilleurs pour inventer des histoires et pour les contredire quelques années plus tard, elle avait eu la preuve a cet instant même. Elle voulu se retourner pour ajouter quelque chose quand soudainement Alistair interrompu le débat et fit signe a tout le monde d'être vigilant et Olinyara retourna aux aguets.

"_Des loups approchent.__ ", _Murmura-t-elle, en se tournant vers Alistair. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers Daveth et lui fit signe d'aller de l'avant.

Le voleur comprit son signal et prit son arc entre ses mains bien fermement avant de passer en avant. Il se déplaça silencieusement à travers la mousse et les feuilles, et disparut un peu en avant pour définir la position de la meute. Alistair s'approcha de l'elfe, son épée et bouclier en main.

"_Vous ne déchainerez pas votre colère contre nous si nous en venons à tuer des loups, n'est-ce pas?__ "_

"_Ce sont des prédateurs autant que nous le sommes. Faites seulement attention aux apparences, car il y a bien un loup pour qui je serais prêtes a tuer votre Roi s'il lui arrivait malheur.__"_

"_Que voulez vous dire ? "_

"_Simplement de faire preuve de vigilance. Tous dans ce monde n'est pas ce qu'il y parait et si vous voulez y survivre, vous feriez mieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le sujet. "_

Alistair retint sa curiosité et n'en dit pas plus, retournant son attention sur la menace actuelle. Il était tenté de lui demander si les circonstances étaient bonnes pour qu'elle se transforme en ours mais il ne voulait pas l'offusquer une fois de plus. Elle était sous sa responsabilité alors il devait veiller a leur sécurité. Daveth retourna auprès du groupe quelques instant plus tard, en affirmant que les loups était parti plus loin, ils ne pouvaient pas sentir leurs odeurs car le vent venait en sens opposé. La menace était écartée. Sans perdre plus de temps, Olinyara se releva et continua la marche, suivit des trois hommes. Le chemin était de plus en plus escarper et les deux hommes en armure lourde trainaient de la patte derrière Olinyara et Daveth, qui avait un fardeau moins lourd à porter avec leur tunique de cuir renforcé mais ils devaient avancer plus rapidement, le soleil avait déjà commencé sa descente et s'ils étaient encore dans le marais à la tomber de la nuit, ils ne pourraient pas retrouver leur chemin avant le lendemain. C'est alors que sortit de nulle part, une flèche vint siffler tout près de Daveth et termina sa course folle dans le tronc d'un arbre. Alistair reconnu la signature des archers de l'engeance et moins de dix secondes suffirent pour que d'autres flèches sifflent dans toutes les directions.

"_Engeances! __"_

Tous se mirent à couvert pour éviter d'être transpercer par l'une des flèches et soudain, ils entendirent les cris horribles des engeances qui chargeaient. Alistair sortit de sa cachette et ordonna à tout le monde de charger, Ser Jory empoigna son épée a deux mains, Daveth sortit ses dagues tandis qu'Olinyara opta pour son arc et l'étira, déjà prête à envoyer sa première flèche.

"_Pour la Garde des Ombres !"_

Le groupe fonça sur les engeances et le premier son qui fut entendu était le bruit d'os fracassés par le choc brutal du bouclier d'Alistair et le cri d'agonie de la créature qui tomba plus loin sous la force du bras du Ser Chevalier. Ces créatures étaient horrible à voir et même Olinyara sentit les muscles de son corps tressaillir sous la peur mais elle n'y céda pas, elle respira profondément et envoya ses flèches transpercer l'armure de ses ennemis. Plusieurs engeances tombèrent a peine eussent-ils posé le pied hors de leur cachette, tandis que les trois hommes se battaient au corps a corps. Peu à peu, les engeances cessèrent d'apparaitre, laissant présager que le combat serait bientôt terminer, jusqu'à ce qu'un colosse, beaucoup plus grand que les autres, portant d'horrible marques sur son visage et brandissant une énorme hache apparaissent alors. La répugnante créature sortie hors des buissons et Olinyara put constater qu'il portait une armure de qualité supérieur a celle des autres et cela l'a mit en alerte, c'était certainement le chef de la meute.

"_Alistair !",_ appela-t-elle alors que l'interpellé se protégea d'un coup de massue avant de porter son attention sur l'elfe. Elle pointa en direction du Hurlock avec un air terrifié et Alistair comprit que les vrais ennuis commençaient.

"_Attention ! Leur chef vient vers nous ! Replier vous !"_

Alistair repoussa son attaquant à la masse et le mit hors d'état de nuire en un coup d'épée bien placé avant de courir rejoindre Olinyara. L'elfe portait toute son attention sur l'Alpha qui venait vers eux tandis qu'Alistair cherchait Daveth et Ser Jory des yeux, il vit la massive épée à deux mains du chevalier forcer le crâne de son adversaire et l'interpella pour qu'il les rejoigne. Quand Jory constata ce qui les attendaient, il prit soudainement panique et ses mains tremblèrent tellement que son arme semblait glisser d'entre ses doigts. Alistair tenta de le rassurer mais il avait un autre problème à gérer. _Créateur ! Mais ou est Daveth ? _

"_Concentrez vous ! "_

Les yeux vert émeraude de la guerrière voyagèrent du Hurlock hostile qui s'approchait, à Alistair qui ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Elle savait qu'il cherchait le voleur mais pour l'instant ils devaient se concentrer sur le danger imminent, d'autant plus que Jory semblait a deux doigts de prendre ses jambes a son coup et de les abandonner sur place. C'en était trop pour la dalatienne, elle avait déjà hésité une fois et elle avait perdu un être cher, cela ne se reproduirait pas, elle ne devait plus hésiter devant le danger. Elle empoigna alors son épée de bois de fer solidement, envoya une prière rapide au dieu païen de la force, celui pour lequel elle avait reçu son écriture sacré au visage et chargea l'ennemi. Alistair et Jory la regardèrent avec étonnement, surpris de cet élan de courage et de force soudain et cela eu pour effet de leur donner cette force qu'ils avaient besoin pour reprendre leurs esprits et se joindre a la bataille. L'Alpha s'avéra être un adversaire redoutable et plus d'une fois, Olinyara fut protégée d'un coup fatal par l'intervention d'Alistair mais chaque fois elle redoubla d'effort et tenta de déjouer l'engeance en utilisant son agilité. De son coté, Alistair réussissait à bloquer tout les coups de hache de l'ennemi, mais il savait fort bien que son bouclier ne pourrait endurer plus longtemps tout ces coups et c'est alors qu'il commença à montrer d'incroyable habiletés de combat. Avec l'aide de Jory, il réussit à désarmer la créature en lui sectionnant le bras et Olinyara vint terminer le combat en lui coupa la tête, qui roula sur le sol moue et mousseau du marais. Un silence de mort s'abattit alors sur les terres sauvages, laissant les guerriers soufflant et tremblant sur le chantier de bataille ou reposait les corps décapités des engeances qu'ils avaient tués. C'est à ce moment que Daveth sortit des buissons de l'autre coté, tenant sa tête avec une main tout en ballottant a droite et a gauche.

"_Hey les amis ! C'est fou, je suis tombé et je crois que je me suis cogné la tête !"_

Alistair soupira, non seulement de soulagement à l'idée que le voleur n'était pas mort mais aussi d'exaspération. _Franchement, quel pire moment pour tomber_, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il replaça son bouclier et son épée sur son dos. Olinyara fit de même et s'avança vers l'homme pour examiner sa blessure, il s'était frappé la tête sur une roche et avait un peu de sang sur le coté mais heureusement, ils avaient tous un petit kit de soin, cependant Alistair proposa de sortir des marais pour trouver un terrain un peu plus solide avant de prendre une pause, ce que tous approuva. Jory aida Daveth à se déplacer tandis que le templier remplit trois petite fioles de sang d'engeance, a la grande curiosité de l'elfe qui ne comprenait pas l'importance de ce sang.

Lorsque le petit groupe trouva enfin une clairière, ils en profitèrent pour faire une pause, se soigner et se désaltérer. Les plaintes de Ser Jory recommencèrent de plus belle alors qu'il fit part à tous de son inquiétude face aux engeances qu'ils avaient combattu un peu plus tôt et il fit part de son intérêt a ressortir vivant pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa femme. Cette fois, Alistair ne trouva pas de jeu de mots intéressant a dire car d'un coté, il pouvait comprendre la réticence du chevalier a risquer sa vie quand il avait une famille qui l'attendait mais tous savaient dans quoi ils s'embarquaient avant d'y aller. Sous les plaintes incessantes de Jory, Olinyara le défia. Bien sur, il était beaucoup plus costaud mais elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le défia du regard, sous les yeux ébahi des deux autres hommes.

"_Vous me fatiguer avec vos plaintes et votre bavardage inutile, plus vite nous finirons cette mission plus vite nous rentrerons, alors cessez de vous plaindre, par le ciel ! "_

"_Je ne suis pas un lâche, croyez moi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser a ma femme et…"_

"_Peu importe vos motifs ! Nous avons tous quelque chose à protéger mais vous ne les honorer pas en les laissant vous distraire de votre tache ! Dites ce que vous voulez, vous avez tout d'un lâche. "_

"_Holà ! Du calme maintenant. Ce n'est pas le temps pour les conflits, regardez. Les ruines de l'ancienne tour de garde sont en vue. "_

Tout le monde porta alors son attention dans la direction indiqué par Alistair, qui c'était manifesté dans la chicane avant que les deux recrues n'en viennent aux armes, ou plutôt avant qu'_elle_ n'en vienne aux armes. Il finit d'attacher le bandage sur la tête du Daveth et l'aida à ce relevé tout en inspectant les lieux rapidement. Il régnait un silence horriblement inquiétant sur les terres sauvages, spécialement depuis leur rencontre avec le groupe d'engeances et Alistair avait l'étrange impression d'être observer, mais son amie aux oreilles pointu ne sembla pas avoir détectée le moindre problème alors il n'y prêta pas foi. Maintenant que tout le monde était de nouveau motivé, ils marchèrent donc en direction des ruines de l'ancienne tour de garde. La tour était situés sur une petite colline parsemé de roches et de bloc de pierre qui avait certainement appartenue a l'édifice du temps de son utilisation et en a juger par la mousse et les vignes qui poussaient sur les murs et le portail d'entrée, il était facile de dire que cela avait été dans une autre époque . Le groupe traversa le portail et vit que le toit était effondré en centaine de détritus partout à l'intérieur et que cela avait favorisé l'apparition de plante et fleurs qui recouvraient maintenant toute surface. Le faible soleil de la fin d'après-midi éclairait les recoins possible et c'est ainsi qu'Alistair et Olinyara virent ce qui semblait être un coffre de bois écrasé sous les débris et caché par la mousse.

"_Voila le coffre ! Les documents qu'a demandé Duncan sont certainement dedans !"_

"_Que sont ces documents en fait ?"_

"_Les documents qui prouve que la Garde des Ombres, autrefois, avait conclu un accord avec toutes les civilisations de Férelden pour qu'ils joignent leurs forces en cas d'enclin. Nous en aurons besoin pour rallier les nains, les mages et les elfes a notre armée. "_

"_Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel accord passé avec les Dalatiens. Pourquoi mon peuple devrait-il vous aider ?"_

Olinyara était visiblement offusqué et Alistair l'était aussi car il trouvait cela injuste de séparer les gens en groupe du 'nous' et 'eux'. Il prit une grande respiration et leva le doigt, prêt à répliquer quand soudainement, un rire inconnu fit écho dans les ruines. C'était la voix d'une femme mais la seule femme aux alentour ce trouvait devant lui et ce n'était pas elle qui était à l' origine de ce rire. Daveth et Jory tournèrent le dos, se protégeant mutuellement et regardèrent partout sans rien voir. Daveth commença à gémir de peur alors qu'il balbutia des histoires a propos d'une sorcière qui habitait les terres sauvages et de ces filles toutes aussi maléfiques.

"_Tiens donc ? Qu'avons-nous-la ? Des barbares, des brigands ?"_

La voix semblait extrêmement proche et pourtant, personne ne voyait l'ombre d'une femme nulle part. Olinyara et Alistair prirent leurs épée en main doucement, prêt à affronter ce qui pourrait ce présenter a eux et c'est alors qu'une femme d'une beauté a coupé le souffle, aux yeux de félin hypnotisant et a la chevelure d'ébène leur apparut. Daveth fut le premier à pointer son arme contre elle, tout en lui injuriant des noms et en l'appelant sorcière. Cela ne fit que déclencher un autre rire, plutôt sinistre, de la part de la femme alors qu'elle tourna son attention sur lui et s'approcha, sa démarche était sensuelle et ses hanches ondulaient sous le peu de vêtement qu'elle portait. Lorsqu'elle fut a petite distance du voleur, elle prit le poignard qu'il pointait vers elle entre ses doigts délicats, le caressa d'un vif mouvement de va-et-vient avant de déposer sa main sur la main du voleur et de pousser sa lame entre ses seins saillant. Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long du visage de l'homme alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ce qu'il voyait et pourtant, son esprit lui criait de résister a la tentation, de ne pas tomber dans le piège de la sorcière. Heureusement pour lui, la femme le délaissa rapidement, affichant un regard d'ennui et l'homme se laissa tomber sur les genoux, son poignard glissant de ses mains.

"_Que voulez-vous ?",_ Demanda Olinyara a l'attention de la femme. Celle-ci tourna alors son regard de félin sur l'elfe et les deux s'examinèrent pendant un court instant, avant que l'interpellé ne réplique.

"_Et vous, que voulez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que de malheureux soldats font aussi loin dans les terres sauvages ?"_

"_Cela ne vous regarde pas. "_

"_Oh, je vois. Des devinettes, alors ? "_

"_Ne l'écoutez pas. C'est une sorcière ! Elle va nous ensorcelés et nous serons sont repas de fin de journée ! ", _Exclama Daveth alors qu'il recouvrait ses esprits. A ses cotés se tenait Jory, qui affichait un regard plutôt naïf compte tenu des circonstances.

La sorcière afficha un petit sourire en coin, sans toutefois détourner son regard de l'elfe, comme si elle était fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait. Alistair observait la scène en silence, toutefois il resta sur ses gardes, le regard étrange que la femme affichait a l'égard de sa coéquipière lui faisait presque penser que le voleur avait raison et que la sorcière avait pour plan de manger Olinyara. Cependant, il garda son calme car la recrue ne sembla nullement affecter, au contraire elle l'a défiait du regard.

"_Qui êtes-vous ?"_

"_Dites moi votre nom et je vous dirais le mien. "_

"_Je vous ai demandé en premier. "_

"_Alors je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre. "_

Olinyara continua de défier la femme, non seulement du regard mais verbalement aussi et semble-t-il, elles étaient aussi bonne a cela l'une que l'autre. Ce petit jeu pourrait durer longtemps, alors Alistair décidait d'intervenir.

"_Si vous ne comptez pas nous aider, je vous prierais de nous laisser tranquille. "_

"_Ah ? Sinon quoi ?"_

"_Sinon… nous devrons en venir aux armes. "_

"_Ah ! Mais c'est qu'on y croirait presque ! Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas aussi idiot que vous le semblez. "_

La sorcière semblait trouver un amusement à défier les guerriers, et malheureusement pour Alistair, son regard sérieux ne l'affectait pas, au contraire, la femme lui souriait en pleine dent. Vaincu, le garde des ombres décida d'en finir avec ce jeu ridicule et ouvra le coffre supposé contenir les précieux documents de l'Ordre et quand il le fit, il réalisa avec stupeur que le coffre était vide et pire encore, les documents n'était nulle part autre. Il jura de colère et la sorcière éclata de rire.

"_C'était trop facile, n'est-ce pas ?"_

"_C'est vous qui les avez prit, n'est-ce pas ?"_

"_Je n'ai rien prit. C'est mère qui les a. Mais si vous acceptez de me dire votre nom, je vous guiderai jusqu'à elle, si vous le désirez. "_

Alistair était hésitant. Il ne pouvait faire confiance a une sorcière, ce serait les condamnés tous. La question du 'pourquoi' hantais ses pensées, pourquoi voulait-elle les aider ? Était-ce part de son jeu ? Troubler ses pensées et les capturés ? D'un autre coté, il devait récupérer les documents. Alors qu'il pensait a une voie de sortit pour tout le monde, Olinyara se prononça, sa voix ferme résonna a l'intérieur de l'ancien monument alors qu'elle défia la mystérieuse inconnue.

"_Mon nom est Olinyara. C'est tout ce que vous saurez pour l'instant, le reste sera dit dès que nous serons en possession des traités. "_

"_Très bien, alors appelez-moi Morrigan...Hhmm… Vous êtes une femme, aussi forte qu'un homme et aussi vive qu'un loup, certainement votre nom détient une quelconque signification pour votre peuple, hm ? Soit, je vais vous guider jusqu'à mère, suivez moi donc. "_

Olinyara ne comprenais pas bien ce que voulais dire la sorcière mais elle n'y tient pas attention bien longtemps car aussitôt, la femme se métamorphosa en un chat noir et décampa, laissant les hommes prit de stupeur alors que l'elfe entreprit de suivre l'animal, donnant l'impression qu'elle était soit insouciante ou qu'elle avait déjà été en contact avec des métamorphes. Les hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de décider de suivre l'elfe et la sorcière.

"_Elle va nous transformer en crapaud et nous mettre dans son chaudron. "_

"_S'il y fait plus chaud que dans ces marais, ce ne serait pas de refus"_

Alistair et Daveth dévisagèrent Jory pour son commentaire, en voulant dire 'vous y serez seul dans ce cas !'

Bientôt ils rattrapèrent Olinyara, qui avait réussi à suivre Morrigan, et tout les quatre s'arrêtèrent devant une petite cabane de bois, de branches et de boue, situé dans une petite clairière tout près d'un étang. L'endroit semblait abandonné, si ce n'était de la fine fumée qui s'échappait du toit, prouvant qu'un feu était allumé a l'intérieur et donc, que quelqu'un y habitait forcément. Olinyara s'avança prudemment, regardant avec attention ou elle posait les pieds car le sol était couvert de tache étrange et elle ne voulait pas ce faire prendre. Derrière elle, les hommes suivaient son exemple et lentement, le groupe atteignit la petite maison, devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent pour scruter les alentours. C'est alors que la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit, et apparut dans l'entrée une vieille femme d'allure modique, au visage ridée et aux cheveux blancs grisaillés, portant une vieille robe qui semblait appartenir à une autre époque. Ses yeux pourtant, portaient une étrange étincelle et son regard félin fit frissonner les hommes. Derrière la femme se tenait Morrigan, aussi belle et maléfique que lors de leur dernière rencontre, toutes deux partageaient le même regard et c'est à ce moment qu'Olinyara comprit que c'était la mère dont la sorcière avait fait mention plus tôt. Personne ne dit point mot, et c'est la vieille femme qui prit parole en premier lorsqu'elle avança tranquillement vers le groupe, suivit de près par Morrigan. Un faible sourire étira les lèvres ridées de la femme alors que son regard se posa sur chacun des membres du groupe.

"_Qu'avons-nous la ? Morrigan, tu ramène encore des chiens errants ? "_

"_Ce sont des Gardes des Ombres, ma mère, ils réclament quelques documents en votre possession. "_

"_Ah, je vois. Je vous attendais. " _

"_Nous somme supposer croire que vous aviez prévu notre rencontre ?"_

"_Supposer ce que vous voulez, je n'en ai cure. Vous êtes venus chercher les traités, et à leurs propriétaires je les restituerais. "_

Alistair affichait un regard sévère et prudent, il ne savait trop si il pouvait croire ce que cette femme disait, c'était beaucoup trop facile. Derrière lui, Daveth, Jory et Olinyara se tenaient silencieux et anxieux, même l'elfe qui avait fait preuve de plus de courage que ces compagnons semblait reconnaître la puissance de la veille femme et donc, ce tenait tranquille derrière son chef d'équipe. Cependant, même en essayant de passer inaperçue, elle attira l'attention de la sorcière qui fit un pas vers elle et captura son regard. Le visage de la vieille femme affichait une sorte de surprise feinte et derrière son apparence faible, Olinyara savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi vulnérable qu'elle y paraissait.

"_Vous. Que fait donc une dalatienne parmi les humains ?",_ demanda-t-elle de sa voix âpre.

L'interpellée se redressa fièrement et fit face a son interlocutrice bravement, son regard d'émeraude se mêlant aux yeux ridée de couleur miel de la sorcière.

"_Les circonstances ont mêlées mon destin aux leurs"_

"_Des circonstances pour le moins, tragique, on dut être à l'œuvre dans ce cas. Savez-vous ce dans quoi vous vous embarquez, mon enfant ? "_

La vieille femme se dressait devant l'elfe avec une étincelle mystérieuse et sa voix laissait clairement sous-entendre qu'elle connaissait les événements qui c'était produit dans les ruines Tévintides, quelques jours plus tôt. Olinyara tremblait de tout son être, son cœur lui donnait l'impression de craquer dans sa poitrine et elle comprit vite le petit jeu de la sorcière. Elle repoussa les larmes qui c'était formés dans ses yeux et reprit une posture confiante.

"_Je sais ce pourquoi je me bats. Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coute, j'arriverai a mes fins. "_

"_Très bien. Soit, voici vos documents. Morrigan, nos invités s'apprêtent à partir, soit donc une bonne hôte et montre leurs le chemin du retour"_

La belle Morrigan laissa échapper une plainte, reprochant à sa mère de la pousser à la tentation pour qu'elle décide de s'enfuir pour de bon, ce a quoi la vieille dame ne répondit qu'avec un sourire en coin. Olinyara la regarda d'un regard méfiant, que pouvait bien manigancer cette vieille peau ? Sous l'appel de Morrigan, l'Elfe sortit de ses pensées et suivit le groupe hors de cet endroit mystique.

La jeune sorcière reconduisit le groupe de soldat jusqu'à l'ancien poste des Gardes des Ombres d'où ils purent retrouver leur chemin vers Ostagar. Les trois hommes ne perdirent pas de temps pour s'en aller plus loin, tandis que la jeune elfe resta un moment, a la grande surprise de Morrigan. Elle resta a une distance considérable de la sorcière mais la confusion et l'incertitude était visible sur ses traits, même de loin.

"_Je ne peux m'en aller tranquille sans savoir pourquoi vous avez tant insisté a nous aider. Il y a certainement un prix à l'aide de l'Asha'bellanar" _

Morrigan eut un petit sourire, semblable à un rictus. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sembla regarder le soleil couchant avec admiration.

"_Pour l'instant, je vous recommande fortement d'apprécier ce que vous avez. Les prochains jours risque d'être…intéressant. "_

La réponse ne plaisait visiblement pas à l'elfe, qui affichait un regard confus, mais la sorcière en avait terminé avec elle. Morrigan la salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de déguerpir sous forme animale. Olinyara voulu la suivre mais elle fut rappeler a l'ordre par Alistair, qui ayant remarqué son absence, était revenu sur ses pas pour la chercher. Il l'interpella à deux reprises avant qu'elle ne tourne finalement les talons et rejoigne son groupe. Le chemin du retour fut plus rapide et facile que l'allée, il n'y avait pas d'engeances qui rodaient et les ruines de la forteresse étaient visible depuis leurs emplacement, il n'avait qu'a marcher dans leur direction. Toutefois, le sujet de conversation qui avait prit le monopole restait la mystérieuse cérémonie de l'union, laquelle Alistair ne pouvait divulguer aucune information, a son grand regret. Alors que le soleil avait terminé sa descente et c'étais réfugié de l'autre coté de l'horizon, le petit groupe de recrue franchissait les portes de défense renforcé de la forteresse d'Ostagar. Les trois hommes et la femme elfe se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'emplacement des tentes des Gardes des Ombres, espérant y trouver Duncan, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.


	4. Garahel

_**Garahel ?**_

"_Profitons-en pour manger un peu. S'il n'est pas au quartier des gardes c'est qu'il est avec le Roi, alors nous ne pouvons que l'attendre"_

Alistair déposa son équipement par terre, près d'une table de bois d'allure modique, installé spécifiquement près du feu. Daveth et Jory firent de-même et prirent place a table, ou un repas fut rapidement apporter par deux servantes. Olinyara les regarda faire, une était humaine tandis que l'autre était elfe et les deux portaient de beau vêtements, pas comme les servantes elfes qu'Olinyara avait si souvent croisé dans les villages qu'elle avait visité avec son clan. De les voir ainsi, elle comprit que ce devait être des servantes sous ordres du Roi et que leurs vies ne devaient pas être aussi terrible que d'autres. L'elfe servante, en remarquant qu'Olinyara la fixait, s'approcha et lui demanda si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, ce que la guerrière refusa avant de partir plus loin, l'air embêtée. Alistair, Daveth et Jory remarquèrent sont départ mais ils ne tentèrent pas de savoir ou elle allait, l'un sachant qu'elle pouvait se défendre, les autres étant trop occupé à manger pour s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.

L'elfe marcha tranquillement en direction de l'enclos à chien, lequel elle avait visité quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait alors été attirée par les aboiements de douleur d'un des mabari. Elle s'approcha de l'enclot et y aperçu le chien qu'elle avait muselé, il était couché sur un tas de paille lequel avait une petite couverture pour assuré un minimum de confort au chien blessé. La jeune femme chercha des yeux le maitre-chien qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt, il n'était pas a l'intérieur, ni a aucune des tables avoisinantes. Elle soupira, lorsqu'elle était dans les terres sauvages, elle avait aperçu la petite plante médicinale qu'il lui fallait pour guérir le chien et l'avait mise dans son sac mais à quoi cela servirait-il si le chien mourrait avant de pouvoir lui administrer l'antidote ?

"_Ne plus hésiter…", _se répéta-t-elle.

Alors elle fonça. Elle entra dans l'enclot sans faire de bruit et appela le chien de l'entrée, pas question de le réveiller en sursaut pour qu'il lui saute dessus. Ne sachant pas comment appelé le chien, elle se surprit à l'appeler Tamlen et encore plus surprise, elle remarqua qu'il réagissait au nom. Le mabari ouvrit les yeux doucement et releva sa puissante tête, la fixant de ses yeux malins.

"_J'ai un antidote pour toi Tamlen. Sois sage et prend le, d'accord ? "_

Olinyara s'agenouilla doucement et ouvrit les mains devant elle, révélant les petites fleurs blanches tachetés de rouge et elle attendit patiemment une réaction positive du chien. Le mabari renifla de loin, ses yeux voyageant entre l'elfe et les fleurs qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, puis soudain, il se leva, ses gigantesques pattes tremblantes sous son poids et s'avança de peine et de misère vers la jeune femme. Elle le regarda, les yeux emplit d'admiration mais aussi de tristesse. Lorsqu'il arriva assez près, le mabari se laissa tomber sur le sol, un soupir de fatigue s'échappant de sa gueule, il avait fournit un effort de guerre pour rejoindre l'elfe et lui montrer sa volonté de vivre, ce qu'elle reconnut, car elle lui présenta les fleurs, une brindille a la fois et les lui donna a mastiquer. Elle lui donna un bol d'eau pour qu'il puisse avaler les plantes et lui laissa toujours un moment avant de prendre la suivante. Bientôt, toutes les branches de la plante avaient été mangées et le chien semblait être à bout de force mais Olinyara décida de rester un moment. Elle le gratta derrière les oreilles et eut un petit rire lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il bougeait la tête de coté en signe d'appréciation.

"_Tu sera en forme en un rien de temps. Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant... "_

Malgré les plaintes faibles du mabari, Olinyara le souleva dans ses bras et le replaça doucement sur son lit de paille, l'abritant de sa petite couverture. Le chien ne releva pas la tête et sembla soudainement parti pour le royaume des rêves canins, probablement un effet soporifique relié à la plante médicinale. Elle se releva et sortit de l'enclos, en prenant soin de bien verrouiller la porte. C'est alors qu'elle vint face a face avec Alistair, qui l'a regardait d'un regard surpris.

"_Ah, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Je venais veiller notre ami canin. "_

"_Il va bien. Je lui ai administré l'antidote et il c'est endormi tout de suite. J'espère qu'il ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. "_

"_Bien…"_

Un silence inconfortable s'installa alors. L'elfe ne savait pas si elle devait tenter de continuer la conversation ou partir, elle devrait tôt ou tard lui parler car après tout, ils allaient devenir frères d'armes mais comment faire ? Ses yeux cherchaient le sol, en quête d'une réponse et c'est pendant ce court instant que le templier put réellement remarquer les traits de la jeune femme. Une demi-tête plus petite que lui, elle portait des tresses ici et la dans ses cheveux couleur chocolat. Son visage était formé de traits fins malgré la rudesse qu'elle affichait constamment et le tatouage sur ses joues lui ajoutait un certain style. Son armure de cuir de facture dalatienne, laissait révéler des hanches sculptés ainsi qu'un buste ferme et des jambes robustes. Ses mains, remarquablement délicate compte tenu des circonstances, semblait trouver un amusement à faire tourner une petite mèche de cheveux, probablement une habitude lorsqu'elle était indifférente ou perdu dans ses pensées.

"_Nous ferions mieux de retourner à notre camp. Duncan pourrait y retourner à tout moment et il va très certainement vouloir nous parler. Nous serions heureux de vous avoir parmi nous. "_

La sincérité entendu dans la voix d'Alistair surpris Olinyara. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle c'était toujours mise en tête que les humains étaient mauvais, qu'ils étaient tous les mêmes et que jamais une union entre elfe et humains ne pourrait fonctionner, mais elle était sur le point de réaliser que parfois, la coopération doit voir au delà des apparences, surtout en temps de guerre. N'obtenant pas de réponse pour une deuxième fois, le templier commença à s'inquiéter de l'état de la jeune femme et il fut étonner de la soudaine nostalgie qui s'affichait dans les yeux de l'elfe.

"_Toute ses années, elle me répétait que les humains ne sont pas tous pareil, de faire preuve de discernement à leur égard. Malgré toute les horreurs dont elle a été témoins, elle n'a jamais cessé d'y croire. "_

"_Qui donc ? "_

"_Ma sœur."_

"_Ah. " _

Le templier apparut soudainement mal à l'aise mais ça ne dura pas, car il tourna les talons avant que l'elfe ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle ne s'y attarda pas longtemps et décida finalement de le suivre à la table des Gardes des Ombres ou elle fit la rencontre des autres. Elle fut surprise de l'accueil des hommes et fut encore plus surprise de voir d'autres elfes assit avec eux, riant de bon cœur et fraternisant. Lorsqu'elle prit place, elle devint soudainement le centre d'attention, recevant milles et une question sur ses origines, son peuple, ses habiletés et d'autres sujets tous plus tordus les uns que les autres. C'est seulement plus tard dans la soirée que Duncan apparut enfin au groupe, l'air fatigué mais a tout le moins confiant. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage sombre lorsqu'il se joint aux hommes autour de la table et sa présence sembla ajouter a l'esprit de fraternité qui avait régné alors, Alistair et les autres semblait oublié que de graves évènement était prévu pour les jours à venir mais Olinyara ne pouvait les blâmer de profiter d'un petit moment de détente.

Le lendemain matin, l'horloge biologique de l'elfe lui indiquait que le soleil paraissait à l'horizon. Elle se donna un instant pour se réveiller, une migraine frappant les parois de son crâne et regarda autour : elle se trouvait dans une grande tente, d'où émanait de nombreux ronflements et bien assez vite, elle comprit que c'était la tente des Gardes des Ombres. Son premier réflexe fut de soulever la couverture pour s'assurer qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements, ce qui a son grand soulagement s'avérait exact.

"_Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que Duncan aurait laissé faire une tel chose"_

Alistair entra alors dans la tente, une serviette sur ses épaules alors qu'il ne portait que son pantalon, et un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Des gouttelettes d'eau perlaient encore sur son corps remarquablement musclé et Olinyara se sentit gêné de le voir ainsi, après tout, elle n'avait vu que Tamlen et il était beaucoup plus maigrichon qu'Alistair.

"_Je vous imaginais être le type d'homme à fuir l'eau comme son ombre, vous m'impressionner. "_

"_En fait, vous avez raison, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé l'heure du bain mais Duncan insiste pour que la guerre ne nous rendent pas pour autant mal propre. D'autant plus que les Sœurs de la Chantrie sont parmi nous. "_

"_Je doute que votre odeur corporel soit dans leurs serment. "_

"_Oh mais c'est que vous ne connaissez pas la Révérende Mère ! "_

Olinyara haussa des épaules dans un geste d'indifférence.

"_La Chantrie et le Créateur, peu pour moi. Andrasté y croyait de tout son cœur et pourtant il l'a abandonné sur un bucher. "_

"_Vous avez raison. Elle a prouvé à tous combien le pouvoir de la Foi et de l'Amour sont bien plus puissant que toutes les guerres du monde. "_

L'elfe observa un instant l'éclat d'admiration qui brillait dans les yeux marron du guerrier. Alistair aperçu la jeune femme qui l'observait et se senti gêné, réalisant soudain qu'il était à moitié vêtu devant elle.

"_Je euh…ferais mieux d'aller. ", _Sur ce, il prit ses choses et sortit de la tente en vitesse.

Malgré ce matin calme et innocent, la journée se déroula sous le signe avant-coureur d'une bataille proche. Les éclaireurs rentrait au camp portant de nombreuses blessures et annonçant la venu d'une immense troupe d'engeance, ils estimaient leurs arrivés a Ostagar pour la nuit tombé. C'est ainsi qu'en début d'après-midi, alors qu'un soleil de plomb tentait en vain de réchauffer les terres du Sud, Duncan réunit ses trois nouvelles recrues dans un coin reculé de la forteresse, la ou personne ne pourrait les trouver. L'heure de la cérémonie de l'Union avait sonné. Jory, Daveth et Olinyara se tenaient en rang devant leur supérieur, qui leur récitait le serment sacré des Gardes des Ombres alors qu'Alistair se tenait en retrait, un regard inquiet caché sous ses yeux sérieux. Les recrues récitèrent a leur tour le serment, promettant de protéger Férelden de leur vie et de respecter les nations alliés sous leur bannière, et un a un, ils s'avancèrent vers Duncan pour boire l'étrange boisson que contenant le Calice sacré. D'abord ce fut Daveth qui malgré sa volonté, tomba de douleur et mourut presque instantanément sous les yeux choqués de la Dalatienne et du chevalier de Golefalois. Ce dernier prit peur et tenta de s'évader de cette cérémonie morbide, criant de tous ses poumons que sa femme et son enfant l'attendait à Hautecime et qu'il ne participerait pas à ce rituel si la mort était ce qui l'attendait. Malheureusement pour le chevalier, Duncan ne pouvait le laisser partir et devant la ténacité du Ser, le Commandant dut sortir son poignard.

"_Je suis désolé…Mais vous en savez trop pour que je vous laisse partir…"_

Le Ser supplia le Commandant de l'épargner, lui promettant de ne pas révéler le secret de la cérémonie mais il était trop tard, le poignard transperçait déjà son flanc, lui enlevant tout air et il glissa sur les rochers froids de la forteresse, la vie le quittant brutalement. Duncan soupira, ses yeux emplit de tristesse devant ce qu'il avait du faire mais il n'avait pas le choix. Olinyara ne pouvait contenir son regard et elle regarda Alistair, qui affichait un regard aussi troublé qu'elle.

"_Ce sont les risques de l'Union, vous comprenez pourquoi tous ceci doit être garder secret, personne ne voudrait joindre nos rangs sinon. "_

"_Il était prêt à oublier tous ce qu'il avait vu ici ! Il était inutile de le tuer Duncan ! Que va devenir sa femme à présent ?", _Olinyara s'écria, furieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'un homme, même lâche puisse être tué aussi gratuitement et elle sentit un sentiment de rébellion grandir en elle.

"_Sachez que je ne l'ai pas fait avec plaisir. Sa femme recevra une compensation digne des familles qui perde un homme à la guerre. Cependant, Jory savait dans quoi il s'embarquait, il était trop dangereux de le laisser partir, des gens sont capable de tuer pour connaitre notre secret ", _Duncan affichait un air désolé à la fois digne et autoritaire. Il était juste de dire qu'il pensait toujours à son Ordre avant le reste et tuer Jory était la dernière chose qu'il voulait mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Avec un soupçon d'impatience, le Commandant reprit la Calice des mains d'Alistair, qui jusque-là observait la scène sans voix et la remit à Olinyara. _"Alors buvez ceci maintenant. La corruption grouille déjà dans votre sang, chose que Daveth n'avais pas, vous survivrez a cette cérémonie et vos rejoindrez nos rangs officiellement. "_

L'elfe ne savait que penser. Elle prit le Calice entre ses mains délicate et regarda le liquide de couleur bourgogne en son centre, les évènements des derniers jours défilèrent devant ses yeux, Tamlen, les ruines, le miroir, sa sœur, son clan, elle avait abandonné ceux qu'elle aimait pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie mais la corruption dans ses veines menaçait de la transformer en une abomination avec qu'elle ne puisse réussir. Elle était dos au mur et la seule issue était de boire le sang d'engeance et de se donner un peu plus de temps pour accomplir ce a quoi elle était destinée.

"_Pour toi, Tamlen…"_

Sur ces mots, Olinyara but tout le sang d'engeance que contenait le Calice. D'abord elle ne sentit rien, outre le gout amer resté sur ses lèvres puis soudain, une douleur atroce se répandit dans ses veines, comme si une lame les ouvraient une par une. Des images apparurent devant ses yeux, la faisant voyager dans les coins les plus reculés de Férelden et les Tréfonds les plus sombres. Elle y vit l'engeance, marchant en groupe, l'arme au poing et se préparant a la guerre, alors qu'installer sur la plus haute corniche, rugissait un énorme dragon aux yeux empoisonnés. L'elfe sentit la peur tirailler ses membres alors que la créature des mythes les plus anciens de Thédas la fixait, ses énormes crocs bien en évidence. Puis, elle entendit un chant indistinct, il n'y avait pas de paroles ou de musique, seulement des sons mais la nature du chant suffit pour faire frémir l'elfe d'angoisse.

"_Rejoint-nous… Garahel…. "_

Le dragon semblait murmurer ses paroles, en espérant aspirer la nouvelle Garde des Ombres à lui, cependant, l'elfe résista et sortit de ce cauchemar en hurlant.

"_Ça va aller, calmez-vous. Vous êtes en vie", _la voix rassurante de Duncan ce fit alors entendre.

Le commandant était d'allure sereine alors qu'il se pencha vers l'elfe. Cette dernière haletait et tremblait de tout son corps et elle regarda autour d'elle frénétiquement. Alistair entra dans la tente, son inquiétude se lisait sur son visage malgré la noirceur, il devait faire nuit déjà.

"_Vous l'avez vu, n'es-ce pas ? Le dragon ? "_

"_Oui…C'est comme s'il m'appelait… Il m'a appelé Garahel. "_. Dit Olinyara, songeuse de ce que ce nom pouvait bien signifier alors qu'elle se redressa sur le lit de camp.

"_Garahel ? "_

Duncan semblait soudainement confus, ce nom représentait beaucoup pour la Garde des Ombres car c'était le nom du Garde qui avait mit fin au précédent Enclin, près de quatre-cents ans plus tôt. Il avait alors rallié les TIerns et Rois des Marches Libres, ainsi que les armés d'Orlais et des Anderfels sous la bannière des Gardes des Ombres et avait combattu le quatrième Archidémon, Andoral, libérant de ce fait Antiva, Rivain et les Marches Libres. Il fut le premier elfe à vaincre un Archidémon mais y laissa sa vie, pour sauver Thédas. Ce pouvait-il que la jeune elfe qui se trouvait devant lui puisse être une descendante de Garahel ? Impossible. Les Gardes des Ombres ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant, ce ne pourrait être le cas.

"_Je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne connais pas de Garahel, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi le dragon m'a appelé ainsi. Ces rêves ne sont que rêves, non ? "_, Continua-t-elle, en voyant l'air songeur de Duncan.

"_En fait, il vous faut savoir que désormais, vos rêves pourront être prémonitoire. Le sang d'engeance vous a unit a la collectivité et vous pouvez voir ce que l'Archidémon prévoit. Cependant, sachez que vous pouvez aussi sentir la présence des engeances, tout comme eux peuvent vous sentir."_

L'elfe soupira. Un autre don qui avait son lot de désagrément. C'est comme si le monde qu'elle avait connu se transformait soudainement en l'un de ces monde mystique dont sa sœur faisait souvent allusion, jusqu'à présent, elle avait écouté les récits de sa jumelle avec peu d'attention et elle commençait a se dire qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter l'apprentie archiviste de son clan. Elle se rappelait avoir entendu parler de ces royaumes d'un autre âge qui flottait dans le ciel de l'Immatériel mais elle avait pris pour acquis que sa sœur était une rêveuse qui passait plus de temps dans ses livres que dans la nature. Duncan sortit Olinyara de sa mélancolie, lui laissant savoir que la bataille prévu pour le soir même nécessitait encore de la préparation et qu'elle ferait mieux de s'échauffer un peu. Sous la requête du Commandant, Alistair se porta volontaire pour faire une partie d'épée contre l'elfe, qui accepta volontiers, les événements de l'après-midi l'ayant quelques peu déboussolé, cela lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien de se remettre dans l'esprit de combat.


End file.
